


Ведьма

by Aerith_Hamilton, Bonnie_Malfoy



Series: Бесконечная история [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Malfoy/pseuds/Bonnie_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, такова любовь с первого взгляда: столкнувшись в небольшой комнате с неизвестным человеком, понять, что он нужен так же, как если бы они оба знали друг друга тысячу лет…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Лу.
> 
> **Посвящение** : Отдельное спасибо чудесной Лу за то, что пинала волшебным образом, бетила с любовью и не кусалась :3 
> 
> **Публикация** : Берите, не стесняйтесь, только дайте и нам этим полюбоваться :) 
> 
> **Примечания автора** : Не АУ. Таймлайн – начало съемок первого сезона. Джаред – топ. Выросло из отыгрыша, что не могло не оставить на фанфике следов.  
> Дженсен курит. :3

Это очень странный день в жизни Дженсена Росса Эклза. Можно сказать, судьбоносный. Не то, чтобы Дженсен думает так, когда под вопли будильника вылезает из-под одеяла, - скорее, ему просто ужасно хочется спать. Но "Сверхъестественное" обещает быть интересным опытом в его карьере, Дина Винчестера он уже заранее обожает, а других стоящих предложений все равно нет. Так что Дженсен, недолго думая, одевается, жуя на ходу бутерброд, набрасывает на плечи куртку и выскакивает из номера.  
Ванкувер встречает его внезапной промозглой серостью и гудками машин, а цветастый от рекламы автобус гостеприимно распахивает двери навстречу. Стоило бы арендовать машину, но позже - некогда было, что поделать. Хорошенькая девушка смотрит на Дженсена через проход, и он безотчетно улыбается ей в ответ, прислонившись лбом к холодному поручню, и гадает: узнала или просто понравился?  
Настроение радостного предвкушения слегка портит глубокая лужа у входа на студию, и Дженсен с трудом перепрыгивает ее, все же не ухитрившись полностью спасти свои джинсы. Он оглядывает штанину, фыркает и толкает вращающуюся дверь.  
Сегодня ему точно скажут, подойдет ли он на роль Дина, а еще познакомят с экранным "братом", так что стоит ли расстраиваться заранее из-за ерунды?

***  
"Послушай, нельзя же заявиться посреди ночи и требовать... оборотень в Эмхёрсте... ворота в Преисподнюю... Да уж, похоже, эти ребята в детстве перечитали фэнтези, - подумал Джаред, перелистывая страницы сценария. - Ну, по крайней мере, у меня должна быть хорошенькая партнерша, судя по тому, как должен среагировать "Дин" на ее появление. Иногда снимаешься и ради меньшего."  
Джаред и без того уже знал наизусть несколько страниц сцены, которую нужно было сегодня отыграть вместе с сериальным "братом" перед продюсерами, но никогда не будет лишним повторить, особенно когда приезжаешь на студию на час раньше, потому что, видите ли, Эшли, его вроде-как-девушке, нужно было с самого утра ехать с сестрой на очередное интервью. Вроде-как — потому что знаменитая с детских лет близняшка-актриса не очень-то серьезно воспринимала своего коллегу по фильму "Мгновения Нью-Йорка", хотя ее умиляли его мягкость и простота, как она сама утверждала. Джаред понял это давно, но, как говорил его агент, эти отношения не пойдут во вред, так что...  
Самому противно. Вот бы послать этого агента куда подальше, только добиться чего-нибудь сначала, встать на ноги...  
Вздохнув, Джаред поднялся, бросив сценарий на стол, и направился к автомату с кофе рядом с дверью. Взяв эспрессо, актер поглядел на часы. Его партнер по прослушиванию уже почти опаздывал, а продюсеры этого не любили. Джаред направился было к столу, но в эту секунду дверь распахнулась и прямо в него влетел мужчина в джинсах и черной куртке, так что Джаред еле успел подхватить стаканчик, пока тот не вылетел из рук.  
\- Ох, черт, простите! - затараторил Дженсен, поднимая обе руки в извиняющемся жесте. - Я не специально, право, ты в порядке? Ты же... Ну, типа, Сэм, да?  
Дженсен был смущен, немножко зол на самого себя, и поэтому улыбка получилась виноватой. "Сэм" вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, и Дженсен принялся судорожно вспоминать, как же, черт побери, его зовут. Все, что он помнил, - что у него нетипичная для американца фамилия.  
\- Дженсен Эклз, - наконец представился он, справедливо решив, что "Сэм" тоже в ответ представится, и протянул руку для пожатия.  
Пока парень сбивчиво извинялся, Джаред успел его рассмотреть. Ниже ростом (впрочем, Джаред чувствовал себя слишком высоким и худым рядом с кем угодно, и это стало причиной не одного печального воспоминания в его жизни), короткие волосы, слегка влажные от тумана на улице, живые зеленые глаза и россыпь веснушек на щеках. Почему-то Джареда так умилило последнее наблюдение, что он не смог сдержать улыбки, протягивая руку для приветствия:  
\- Джаред Па-да-ле-ки, - нарочно раздельно произнес Джа и еще раз улыбнулся, на сей раз удивленному выражению на лице собеседника. - Никто не может запомнить с первого раза, не парься. У меня тут кофе, все еще в стаканчике, хочешь?  
\- Я запомню, - пообещал Дженсен, чувствуя, что в компании Джареда можно расслабиться. - Классная фамилия, между прочим, по крайней мере, ее никто не додумается сократить до женского имени, как мое многострадальное имечко.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, обхватывая стаканчик ладонями, и поймал ответную улыбку Джареда, от которой у того на щеках заиграли ямочки. Дженсен ощутил себя буквально обласканным солнцем под этим взглядом и невольно покосился в окно, обнаружив за ним все ту же дождливую морось. Почему-то не казалось странным принимать напиток из чужих рук, будто так и надо.  
Новый знакомый с таким наслаждением пил кофе и выглядел при этом настолько мило, что Джаред пообещал себе угощать того при любом удобном случае. Джа вообще находил какое-то особое удовлетворение в том, чтобы делать окружающим приятные мелочи, а к этому расцелованному солнцем парню его необъяснимо тянуло с первой секунды, и это было чертовски хорошее ощущение.  
Кофе приятно обжег горло, и Дженсен закрыл глаза, вдыхая его запах, когда дверь за спиной открылась и захлопнулась с радостным треском, впуская в комнату Эрика Крипке.  
Оба актера вздрогнули от звука хлопнувшей двери, словно их вырвали из какой-то лишь ими видимой оболочки, и повернулись к тому, кто должен был решить их судьбу в новом сериале, а может - и судьбу вообще.  
\- Ну, что, ребята, вы готовы? - Добродушно улыбаясь, спросил невысокий темноволосый мужчина. - И прошу вас, постарайтесь полюбить своих героев, эти парни мне очень дороги, - подмигнул главный сценарист "Сверхъестественного" и направился к столу, за которым уже сидели три продюсера.  
\- Есть, сэр! - одновременно в шутку козырнули оба актера и, переглянувшись, прыснули со смеху.  
\- Похоже, дело пойдет, - все еще смеясь, шепнул Джаред Дженсену, проходя и садясь на стул напротив продюсерского стола.  
Дженсен устроился на соседнем стуле, все посмеиваясь. Эрик одобрительно покивал, окинув их обоих взглядом, раскрыл сценарий, и мгновенно в комнате повисла почти торжественная тишина.  
\- То, что мы вас берем, - почти стопроцентная информация, - сообщил он, и Дженсен серьезно кивнул, отметив краем глаза, что Джаред проделал то же. - Но все же хотелось бы взглянуть, так сказать, на ваше взаимодействие. Это должно быть что-то классное, парни так непохожи, но они - одно целое. Сумеете это показать?  
Дженсен кивнул снова, прокручивая в голове составленный образ Дина. Насмешливый, любимец девушек, заядлый охотник. Не очень ясно оставалось, как именно он должен взаимодействовать с Сэмом, но, в конце концов, не ради этого ли Дженсен пришел сюда сегодня?  
\- Давайте небольшой диалог, - продолжил Крипке, просматривая страницу. – Ну, вот, например, в самом начале, первая встреча братьев.  
\- Нам нужна Джессика, - озадаченно произнес Дженсен, и Эрик фыркнул:  
\- Ну, представьте, что я - Джессика.  
Дженсен приподнял бровь, глядя на Крипке, а потом повернулся к Джареду.  
\- Чувак, у тебя потрясная девушка, - очень серьезно сказал он. - Я знал, что тебя нельзя отпускать в Стэнфорд!  
Дженсен проделал это с такой невозмутимостью, окинул сценариста столь двусмысленным взглядом, что Джа на секунду представил того с длинными белокурыми волосами и в короткой пижаме - и чуть не сорвал прослушивание неконтролируемым смехом. С огромным трудом подавив приступ веселья, больно прикусив изнутри щеку, Джаред бросил на "Дина" укоризненный взгляд исподлобья:  
\- Дин, зачем ты приехал?  
\- Есть разговор, - ответил Дженсен, опять с ухмылкой покосившись на "Джессику", и Джаред был уверен - этот парень явно в курсе, что значит быть Дином. Такие всегда без проблем заводят очередную девушку, и та их обожает, и никогда не относится снисходительно.  
\- Есть же телефон, - продолжил Джаред, привлекая внимание "брата".  
\- А ты бы взял трубку, да?.. - сказано было с улыбкой, но такая скрытая горечь и досада сквозила в этой реплике, что Джа почувствовал, что вот в этом маленьком диалоге и заложена та основная нить, по которой должно развиваться "взаимодействие" их героев. И теперь эту нить важно не потерять.  
\- Постой, твой брат Дин? - голос Эрика разрывает образовавшуюся паузу.  
\- Классная футболка, - в ответ сально улыбается Дженсен в сторону Эрика.  
\- Эм... я пойду накину что-то, - изображая смущение, говорит Крипке.  
\- Нет-нет, только не это... - голос Дженсена вдруг звучит приглушенно, с придыханием, и Джаред понимает, что не может оторваться от игры парня, не может не ловить эти поразительно чувственные нотки в голосе. Только когда "Дин" предлагает "Джессике" удалиться, Джаред спохватывается и еле успевает со своей репликой, удивляясь, как до сих пор не забыл слова:  
\- Нет, Дин, говори в ее присутствии.  
Дженсен видел его наяву - братишку Сэмми, по-родному встрепанного, упертого и порой очень непонятного для Дина. Краем сознания он отметил, что потом нужно обязательно сказать Джареду, как он восхищен его перевоплощением, но это потом. Сейчас он был Дином, и у него была вполне конкретная цель - выдрать младшего брата из его "правильной" скорлупы и забрать с собой. Потому что он скучал и ему нужна была помощь.  
И когда Джаред-Сэм попросил говорить в присутствии Джессики, Дженсен ощутил неподдельное разочарование Дина, видя в светлых глазах Джареда недоверие.  
\- Я давно не видел отца, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы, и в ответ его почти оглушило волной презрительного:  
\- Наверное, ушел в загул, рано или поздно все равно притащится.  
\- Он ушел на охоту, - очень тихо сказал Дженсен, искренне чувствуя, что надо убедить Джареда, дать ему понять, - и до сих пор не вернулся.  
Наградой ему стало понимание и отражение собственного волнения.  
\- Джессика, прости, нам надо поговорить, - обратился Джаред к Эрику, и Дженсен выдохнул.  
Джаред даже не взглянул на Эрика в этот момент, только головой чуть дернул, обозначая, к кому обращается. Он весь ушел в этот зрительный контакт, он превращался в Сэма, он почти чувствовал, как вот-вот его накроет волной чужих, - выдуманных, по сути, - воспоминаний. Это было так привычно - общаться без слов с этим парнем в кожанке, так знакомо - читать в его глазах недосказанное...  
В полной тишине раздался хлопок в ладоши. Потом еще один, и еще. И вдруг зал наполнился звуком аплодисментов: оказывается, пока парни играли сцену, в комнату набилось человек десять - все они теперь толпились у двери и, пораженно переводя взгляд с актеров на Крипке и обратно, улыбались и качали головами. Джаред оглядел всю компанию, понемногу приходя в себя, не понимая, как умудрился за эти минуты так погрузиться в роль, и, наконец, встретился взглядом с Дженсеном. В глазах того плясали задорные искры, отчего те казались еще ярче. Дженсен поднял вверх большие пальцы и радостно улыбнулся Джареду. Он опять был собой, пока незнакомым Джареду, со своими непонятными гранями, так манящими их раскрыть. Джаред улыбнулся в ответ и повел плечами, сбрасывая напряжение.  
\- Что ж, - начал Эрик, когда овации утихли, - пожалуй, мы видим сейчас реакцию аудитории на вас. Полагаю, это "да". Мы вас берем, - сценарист расплылся в улыбке настолько искренне радостной, словно это его только что приняли на завидную работу.

***  
\- Кофе? - предложил Дженсен полчаса спустя, когда Эрик сообщил всю нужную информацию, а продюсеры разошлись, напоследок пожав актерам руки. - Это было очешуенно.  
Джаред окинул его вопросительным взглядом, и Дженсен смущено рассмеялся, опустив глаза, и пояснил:  
\- Когда я работал над ролью Дина, это слово само как-то придумалось. Мне кажется, оно ему подходит, да и просто прилипчивое очень.  
Это было невероятно уютно - сидеть на соседних стульях, пить кофе из пластиковых стаканчиков и просто переглядываться. С Джаредом даже молчать было уютно, он весь излучал будто бы солнечный свет, и улыбка у него была потрясающая. Дженсен еще никогда не видел такой улыбки, которая будто бы озаряет все вокруг.  
\- Откуда ты родом? - вдруг спросил Джаред, и Дженсен залип, глядя, как он осторожно перекладывает стаканчик из одной руки в другую - горячий.  
\- Из Далласа. Даже не спрашивай, как меня сюда занесло, это был долгий путь, - он пожал плечами и подмигнул. - Но, похоже, проделанный не зря, да?  
\- Надеюсь на это, - ответил Джаред, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Действительно, складывалось все на удивление хорошо. Таких простых проб у него еще не бывало - фактически, он не заметил, чтобы кто-то соперничал с ним или с Дженсеном. А роли обещали быть перспективными. Джаред даже не сразу поверил своему агенту, когда тот позвонил и радостно сообщил, что мистера Падалеки зовут на пробы на одну из главных ролей.  
\- Говорят, ты сначала метил на мое место? - шутливо прищурился Джаред, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. В комнате было душно, но уходить домой не хотелось. Там - пустая квартира, к тому же - не своя, и до понедельника, когда должны начаться приготовления к съемкам, еще два дня. Конечно, сегодня намечается вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Чада, его лучшего друга и партнера по съемкам, но Эшли, конечно же, не пойдет с Джаредом, а тащиться туда одному - София, девушка Чада, обязательно будет пытаться свести его с кем-то из подруг.  
\- Было дело, - не стал отрицать Дженсен, - но потом я задумался о Дине... это знаешь, ну, типа, о Боже мой, я хочу быть старшим Винчестером! - Дженсен скривил забавную рожицу, изображая маленького заигравшегося мальчика, и, судя по смеху Джареда, ему это вполне удалось.  
Дженсен снял куртку и повесил ее на стул. Ему некуда было спешить. В Ванкувере для него все было чужим, знакомых практически не было, а бродить один Дженсен не очень любил. Вдобавок, раздражали толпы желающих познакомиться - как женщин, так и мужчин, что удивляло и вызывало некоторое недоумение.  
\- Есть планы на эти выходные? - поинтересовался он у Джареда, вытянув ноги и с наслаждением потянувшись. - Я почти не знаком с этим городом, знаешь, паршиво, когда даже не знаешь, куда пойти. Я мог бы вернуться в Эл Эй, там завтра выступает мой хороший приятель, но, похоже, с билетами не склеивается никак.  
Дженсен сам не знал, отчего у него в присутствии Джареда так развязался язык. На прежних проектах его часто обвиняли в неоправданной скрытности, а расслабиться и присоединиться к дурачествам остальной команды получалось далеко не сразу; не то, чтобы Дженсен никому не доверял или вроде того, просто... так получалось, не всегда было легко притереться к людям. Вот с Джаредом по-другому оказалось...  
Джаред помолчал секунду, нерешительно глядя на Дженсена, - стоит ли вот так сразу?... Парень напротив казался абсолютно искренним и ненавязчивым - очевидно, и вправду просто хороший человек в незнакомом городе. Джареду было знакомо это чувство, когда приезжаешь ради работы куда-нибудь, где у тебя нет абсолютно никого, кроме агента, - но это ведь не считается.  
В эту минуту в комнату заглянула молодая девушка - видимо, стажер на студии - и с недоумением посмотрела на парней:  
\- Вы еще тут? Через полчаса у мистера Крипке следующее прослушивание. Будем выбирать вам "отца", и это очень интимный момент, - девушка очаровательно улыбнулась, и Джа подумал, что с атмосферой в этой команде все в порядке.  
\- Что ж, нас выгоняют, - с деланной горечью в голосе обратился Джаред к будущему партнеру по площадке. Он не был уверен, нужно ли говорить то, что вертелось в его мыслях: - Не пойми меня правильно, - начал он, и Дженсен ухмыльнулся обороту, - но мы могли бы прогуляться. Знаю, погода не очень, зато я немного видел город, могу показать. А возле залива есть очешуенный, как ты говоришь, бар.  
Дженсен хлопнул ладонями по коленям и поднялся, прихватив куртку.  
\- Так чего же мы ждем? Раз уж нас выгнали, надо пользоваться ситуацией!

***  
С Джаредом было легко. Настолько легко, что еще полчаса спустя, шагая по темно-серому от дождевой воды асфальту, Дженсен забыл, что они познакомились только утром. Тучи над головами наконец-то рассеялись, город встрепенулся и ожил, и спешащие по своим делам люди не обращали на них двоих никакого внимания.  
На одной улице Дженсен буквально застрял у витрины музыкального магазина и только смешно поморщился, когда с настила ему на нос упала капля воды, а, встретив улыбку Джареда, показал ему язык.  
\- Ничего себе, Карлсон бы тут умом тронулся! Только посмотри, какие гитары!  
\- Похоже, в отсутствие этого самого Карлсона ты заменяешь его в плане сумасшествия? - хмыкнул Джаред, открывая дверь магазина. Колокольчик мелодично звякнул, когда Джаред, входя, задел его головой. - Ты играешь? Если да, ты обязан исполнить для меня что-нибудь, в плату за экскурсию и в честь сегодняшнего успеха.  
Джаред подошел к стене, сплошь увешанной гитарами одна краше другой, и безуспешно попытался выбрать лучшую. Глаза разбегались, он понятия не имел, что больше нравится Дженсену, и в конце концов повернулся к нему, изобразив самый просящий взгляд, на который был способен.  
\- Совсем немножко, - пожал плечами Дженсен, - бренчал по юности на студенческих вечерах.  
Он прошел вдоль стеллажей туда-сюда, а потом обернулся, наткнулся взглядом на Джареда, смотрящего на него щенячьими глазами, и удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Как я должен трактовать этот взгляд? - начал Дженсен, а потом уставился Джареду за спину, пересек зал и благоговейно коснулся кончиками пальцев корпуса одной из гитар.  
\- Чувак, это же Гибсон. Я б душу за нее продал, если бы был настоящим музыкантом!  
Джаред за плечом заинтересованно наклонился вперед, рассматривая гитару, и ненароком коснулся кончиками лохматых каштановых волос уха Дженсена.  
\- Эй, щекотно же, - чуть удивленно выдохнул тот, отводя их пальцами, и вдруг смутился. Он смутно помнил, когда в последний раз позволял кому-то подходить настолько близко.  
\- Сыграй мне, - тихо попросил Джаред, любуясь легким румянцем, коснувшимся щек Дженсена. Неужели можно настолько разволноваться от вида хорошей - окей, пусть просто шикарной - гитары? Сам Джаред не разбирался в музыке, но не мог не отметить явной красоты этого инструмента.  
Отступив назад, Джа нашел высокий барный стул и уселся, повесив куртку на спинку и легонько отбивая ритм мелодии по краю сидушки между ног. Дженсен сидел напротив, держа гитару с такой нежностью, будто это была фарфоровая кукла или любимая девушка. Когда он перебирал струны, казалось, что он ласкает инструмент. Он пел и поминутно облизывал губы, и они блестели, чуть приоткрываясь, и...  
Джаред заметил, что перестал дышать, лишь когда стало не хватать воздуха. Он шумно выдохнул и нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как по спине пробежали мурашки.  
\- Это круто, чувак... - тихо сообщил Джа, когда прозвучал последний аккорд. Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся, и если б он только знал, что Джаред не уловил ни слова из песни - только смотрел, чувствовал всем своим существом, и это было самое странное ощущение.  
\- Так...нам надо идти, - Джа резко поднялся, подхватил куртку и, не одеваясь, выскочил на улицу.  
Дженсен наскоро отвязался от продавца, пытающегося уговорить его купить понравившуюся гитару, - таких денег все равно не было - и вышел следом. Джаред стоял у входа и смотрел куда-то вверх, на редкие свинцовые облака, и не отреагировал, пока Дженсен не кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Что ты там говорил насчет очешуенного бара?  
Джаред кивнул. Дженсен ощутил в его движении какую-то неуверенность и вдруг подумал, что он довольно долго уже занимает время этого классного парня, может, у него есть дела, или девушка - а девушка наверняка есть - да и вообще, нехорошо злоупотреблять чужим временем.  
\- Слушай, Джаред, знаешь, давай отложим бар до другого раза. Есть еще парочка дел, - уклончиво произнес он. - Я был очень рад познакомиться с тобой, спасибо за этот день.  
Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена очень внимательно и смотрел до тех пор, пока тот не отвел взгляд, а затем произнес серьезно:  
\- Кажется, не так давно тебе некуда было пойти, - собеседник посмотрел на него неуверенно и будто извиняясь. - К тому же, я тебе должен за персональное выступление. Тут рядом, идем.  
Джаред схватился за рукав черной куртки Дженсена в самом низу, чуть коснувшись пальцами его ладони, и потянул парня за собой.  
Бар и правда находился за поворотом, оттуда же открывался потрясающий вид на залив. Да и пиво там было отменное. Джаред решил, что просто не может вот так отпустить этого удивительного человека, не сегодня.  
Дженсен шел за ним нехотя, и Джаред, остановившись, резко обернулся, не выпуская рукав из пальцев, так, что почти столкнулся с Эклзом.  
\- Слушай, если не хочешь идти со мной - так и скажи, я довольно наслушался отговорок, лучше быть честными, - быстро, пока не передумал, проговорил Джа, глядя прямо в глаза Дженсену. Ситуация была почти абсурдная - на самом деле, эта прогулка ничего не значила для людей, которые познакомились только что. Почему же так колотится сердце в ожидании ответа?..  
Дженсен осторожно поднял руку, которую сжимала ладонь Джареда, и накрыл пальцами его запястье. Жест получился своеобразный и какой-то очень теплый, едва ли не нежный, и Дженсен улыбнулся, глядя Джареду в глаза снизу вверх, - редкость, если подумать.  
\- Я просто решил, что ты устал, ну, знаешь, мы всего ничего знакомы, а я тут занял твое свободное время.  
Пальцы Джареда чуть сжались на рукаве, он покачал головой и вдруг засмеялся.  
\- Что? - удивленно вскинул бровь Дженсен, не в силах удержаться от ответного смеха. – Ну, я же правда хотел как лучше, чувак. Ладно, торжественно клянусь, что с этого момента буду уходить, только если это действительно будет нужно, идет?  
Джаред кивнул и словно посветлел, а Дженсен добавил притворно суровым голосом:  
\- Но и ты, если я тебя вдруг достану, должен мне об этом сказать.  
\- В свою очередь обещаю, что, как только ты меня достанешь, я тебя стукну. - Дженсен прыснул, и Джаред состроил намеренно серьезное лицо, - Эй, чувак, ты мне не веришь? Я могу!  
И, дав тычка Дженсену под ребра, исчез в дверях ближайшего бара. Отсмеявшись, Дженсен прочел название - "Old Bobby's" - говорящее, теперь понятно, какое пиво тут подают. Толкнув дверь, парень вошел внутрь.  
Джаред уже занял столик возле высокого, во всю стену, окна и успел взять по пиву.  
Дженсен уселся напротив, придвинул к себе запотевшую ледяную кружку и с наслаждением отхлебнул из нее.  
\- Это самое лучшее пиво в моей жизни, - искренне сообщил он, облизывая с губ пену и водружая кружку обратно на стол. Джаред самодовольно усмехнулся и вскинул подбородок, будто красуясь.  
\- Ну, так а кто выбирал?  
\- Будем считать, что это достойная компенсация за удар по ребрам, - Дженсен фыркнул и притворно-задумчиво подпер ладонью щеку. - Надо попросить Крипке вписать в сценарий сцену, где я ставлю своего младшего братца в угол.  
От этой фразы Джаред поперхнулся и, откашлявшись, уставился в смеющиеся глаза Дженсена, который старательно изображал заботу, хлопая ладонью по спине Джа.  
\- Чувак, я не подпущу тебя ни к одному из продюсеров, - угрожающе начал тот. - Если что, мне придется тебя избить. Судя по нашему сценарию, это вполне впишется в сюжет.  
Эта добродушная перебранка словно оплетала их обоих паутинкой слов, взглядов, и с каждой секундой Джа все больше проникался симпатией к своему собеседнику. Казалось, они знакомы многие годы, хотя на деле - абсолютно разные, и это было сложно объяснить - какое-то непонятное притяжение, противиться которому невозможно.  
К их столику подошла худенькая официантка и тут же сосредоточила свое внимание на Дженсене:  
\- Мистер чего-нибудь желает? - спросила она, показывая мелкие белые зубки. - Пиво, сухарики...десерт?  
\- Я желаю лишить десерта моего братца, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен, не отводя глаз от Джареда. - Почему они еще не выбрали нам папу? Судя по сценарию, он бы одобрил эту идею...  
Официантка посмотрела на них удивленно, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и Дженсен подмигнул ей.  
\- Я шучу, мисс, повторите пиво для обоих, пожалуйста.  
Девушка кивнула и что-то отметила в своем блокноте, но не спешила отходить, внимательно глядя Дженсену в лицо.  
\- Простите, а вы случаем не... Эрик?  
Дженсен уставился на нее распахнутыми глазами, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях, трясясь от беззвучного смеха.  
\- Это всегда будет преследовать меня, да? Ну да, это я, только лучше все-таки зовите меня Дженсен, ладно?  
Официантка заворожено кивнула, уставившись на него восторженными глазами.  
\- А автограф дадите?  
Джаред с насмешливой ухмылкой откинулся на спинку диванчика, поднеся к губам бутылку, и наблюдал за сценой. Очевидно было, что Дженсена не радует, а смущает внимание симпатичной поклонницы, так как он быстро расписался в ее блокноте и так же смиренно сфотографировался с ней, позволив даже приобнять себя за шею, а потом попытался быстренько спровадить девушку. Официантка ушла, но поминутно бросала на Дженсена томные взгляды из-за стойки и нервно накручивала белокурый локон на палец, а под своим бокалом Дженсен нашел салфетку с телефонным номером.  
\- Чувак, может, и мне стоит попросить у тебя что-то на память, - улыбнулся Джа, протягивая руку, чтобы взять салфетку, и ненароком сталкиваясь пальцами с парнем напротив.  
\- Если не поцеловать тебя в бутафорском озере, то все, что угодно, - отозвался Дженсен, закатывая глаза. - Я любил эту роль, но она меня никак не отпускает, не знаю, что и делать. Хоть бы в личной жизни помогало, но тоже нет, фигня, короче. Может, Дин меня спасет.  
Дженсен послушно отдал салфетку, и Джаред поизучал ее с минуту, а потом вернул на место.  
\- Позвонишь? - поинтересовался он, и Дженсен посмотрел на него удивленно.  
\- Что? Нет, конечно, она же даже не знала, как меня зовут, боюсь, она быстро разочаруется, узнав, что ни разу мы с Эриком не похожи.  
\- Желаю тебе этого, хотя Дины не всегда дарят сплошное счастье, - говорит Джа, и Дженсен вопросительно поднимает бровь. - Я был Дином в одном проекте несколько лет, так что не удивляйся, если начну отзываться на это имя вместо тебя.  
\- Эй, а теперь ты метишь на мое место, - хрипло рассмеявшись, Дженс залпом допил пиво и облизал пену с губ. Наблюдая за этим движением, Джаред не сразу расслышал следующий вопрос:  
\- И как эта твоя роль повлияла на популярность у девчонок?  
\- Да, не спрашивай, - отмахнулся Джаред, вставая и одевая куртку. - Если я не хочу сесть в тюрьму за растление, мне лучше вообще не общаться с большей частью моих поклонниц. Идем. Если тебе нечего делать, я намерен познакомить тебя с двумя десятками классных людей.  
\- Звучит многообещающе, - кивнул Дженсен, оставив на столе чаевые для официантки в качестве компенсации за то, что никогда ей не позвонит, и пошел следом за Джаредом.  
Он натолкнулся на его спину на выходе, когда дверь неожиданно распахнулась, им навстречу пошел грузный мужчина, и Джаред остановился, чтобы пропустить его внутрь. Дженсена мгновенно захлестнуло что-то, чему он не мог дать определения, и он с силой втянул воздух носом, запоминая запах Джареда, чуть терпкий, горьковатый, смешанный с мятным эхом шампуня для волос. Долгую секунду спустя Джаред наконец вышел из бара, и Дженсен, прижав ладонь к глазам, последовал за ним, стряхивая наваждение.  
\- Круто пахнешь, - честно сказал он, поравнявшись с напарником по съемкам. - Никогда не мог подобрать себе нормальный аромат.  
Внезапно ужасно смутившись от такого комплимента, Джаред опустил взгляд в пол и засунул руки в карманы джинсов.  
\- Ты первый, кто мне это говорит, - улыбнулся он, бросив на Дженсена быстрый взгляд. - Никому из моих не нравится, а я люблю этот запах.  
Было так чудесно просто идти рядом с этим знакомым незнакомцем, слушать его шутки, наблюдать, как он смешно гримасничает, изображая кого-то из своего рассказа. Давно Джареду не было так тепло, и это чувство никак не зависело от погоды, которая, кстати, снова начала портиться. Заморосил мелкий дождь, но парни не обращали внимания - наоборот, Джареду нравилось смотреть, как капельки собирались на длинных ресницах собеседника и блестели - утонченно эстетическое зрелище, как оно может не нравиться, думал Джа.  
Вдруг послышался усиливающийся шум, и дождь в одну секунду превратился в ливень. Пригнувшись от неожиданности, Джаред схватил Дженсена за плечи и затолкал в открытую дверь подъезда, мимо которой они как раз проходили.  
Дженсен неловко преодолел порог - скорее, от неожиданности, Джаред просто среагировал раньше - и оказался в просторном подъезде, правда, погруженном в полумрак, вероятно, перегорела лампочка, или электричество шалит из-за погоды. Джаред все еще держал его за плечи, и руки у него были горячие. Дженсен порадовался, что его смущения не заметно в темноте, и аккуратно вывернулся из горячих ладоней.  
\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул он, глядя наверх, в окошко над входной дверью. - Да это настоящая гроза...  
Небо потемнело окончательно, и горизонт озаряли редкие вспышки, окрашивающие облака серебряным.  
\- По-моему, до твоих друзей мы сегодня не дойдем, - вздохнул Дженсен и развернулся опять к Джареду. Первым порывом его было - смахнуть ладонью каплю дождевой влаги, сорвавшуюся с потемневших от воды волос и теперь сползающую по его скуле, но Дженсен лишь прикусил губу и неопределенно махнул рукой. - У тебя на щеке вода, вытри.  
Буквально за пару секунд Джаред практически полностью промок, и даже удивительно было, что, с его везением, рядом оказалась эта дверь. Внутри было тепло и довольно чисто. Тусклый свет пробивался из окошка вверху. Джаред привстал на носочки и толкнул раму, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и вместе с ним - шум дождя. Затем повернулся к Дженсену и, стерев воду со щеки, коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его виска, задев скулу костяшками пальцев:  
\- У тебя тоже, - улыбнулся он, убирая руку.  
"Не надо, не прекращай касаться меня", - подумал Дженсен, переведя взгляд с лица Джареда на его руку и обратно. - "Ты - единственный, кто не заставляет меня передергиваться, когда входит в мое личное пространство..."  
Джаред, конечно, услышать его не мог, и Дженсен вдохнул свежий воздух и поежился от холода. Ледяная вода затекла за шиворот и вымочила футболку под полами расстегнутой куртки, делая одежду совершенно бесполезной.  
Дженсен, подумав, скинул куртку, положил ее на батарею у стены, забыв о том, что кожа может растрескаться, и сделал шаг к Джареду, сам обнимая его. Тот слегка застыл, но потом сомкнул горячие руки на его спине в теплом объятии, и Дженсен еще раз вдохнул его запах.  
\- Холодно - жуть, - выдохнул Дженсен ему на ухо и прикрыл глаза, - так что, прости, но я об тебя погреюсь.  
Дженсен был очень теплым и... удобным, что ли. Руки Джареда словно специально были созданы, чтобы обнимать этого человека - даже разница в росте, казалось, была идеальной. В голове Джа пытались уложиться два совершенно разных чувства: он понимал, что ситуация, мягко говоря, странная. Но сегодня рядом с этим парнем ничто, ни одна мелочь не была обычной. И, к тому же, это просто было потрясающе приятно - ощущать, как тепло его тела через слои одежды постепенно проникает к тебе, словно он был небольшим солнцем, словно до этого момента Джаред постоянно мерз.  
Когда длительность объятия уже совершенно перестала влазить в какие-либо рамки возможного объяснения, Джаред на секунду чуть крепче прижал парня к себе, а затем отпустил. Дженсен отступил всего на пару сантиметров, поднял на него взгляд, и Джа совершенно не представлял, что нужно говорить в подобных случаях. Таких случаев просто никогда не бывало в жизни - непонятно-важных, странных, сбивающих с толку. Джареда тянуло к этому поразительному человеку, и противиться было все труднее.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, и улыбка получилась неожиданно застенчивой.  
\- Спасибо, - негромко сказал он, дотянулся до батареи и укутался в согревшуюся куртку.  
Определенно, дома ему будет о чем подумать.  
Джаред наблюдал за ним своим явно фирменным щенячьим взглядом - в этот раз, похоже, сделанным не нарочно. Дженсен подмигнул ему, и тот, похоже, слегка расслабился.  
Джаред глубоко вздохнул - оказалось, он почти не дышал во время этого объятия, и теперь свежий воздух приятно расправил легкие, заставляя сердце биться спокойнее. Рядом с Дженсеном хотелось шутить и смеяться, и забыть о проблемах и переживаниях, просто наслаждаться моментом. В конце концов, сегодня у них обоих есть отличный повод устроить себе праздник и делать все, чего захочется. А вот почему хочется того, что вызывает у тебя самого недоумение и смущение...  
Судя по звуку, дождь начал стихать. К тому же, за маленьким окошком сгущались сумерки - и когда успел пройти короткий день начала весны?..  
Прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене, Джаред обратился к Дженсену:  
\- Так... где ты живешь в этом городе? Я имею ввиду... я мог бы проводить тебя, мне все равно заняться нечем.  
\- Я пока в "Четырех сезонах" зависаю, - немедленно отозвался Дженсен. - Думал, что если меня не возьмут на роль Дина, то и квартиру снимать не имеет смысла. Теперь-то уже, конечно, придется.  
Дженсен вытащил из кармана мобильник и отер экран тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Батарейка села, - с сожалением вздохнул он. - А я хотел записать твой номер, точно понадобится же.  
\- Давай тогда я твой запишу, - предложил Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул, диктуя цифры.  
Дождь уронил свои последние капли на асфальт, когда парни наконец выбрались из подъезда, и Дженсен подставил лицо последним лучам заходящего солнца, пробившим броню облаков, и ощутил себя неприлично счастливым.  
Минут десять они шли мимо красочных витрин магазинов, перебрасываясь шутками, иногда случайно сталкиваясь плечами, когда давали дорогу редким прохожим. Один раз стайка школьниц проводила их взглядом, втихаря показывая пальцами и перешептываясь, и было очень забавно гадать, кого же из актеров они узнали. Дженсен неподражаемо изобразил самоуверенную манеру Дина, ни на секунду не засомневавшись в том, что именно он причина девичьих вздохов, и даже подмигнул школьницам, чем вызвал бурю эмоций от них и тычок от Джареда.  
\- Эй, запрыгивай! - позвал Джа, указывая на проходящий мимо автобус с открытыми дверями. - Он как раз возле твоего отеля проезжает.  
Они кое-как влезли внутрь - было на удивление много народу - и Дженсен оказался прижат к стеклянной задней стенке автобуса, а Джареда толкнули прямо на него.  
\- Ох, прости, чувак, я тебе ногу не отдавил?.. - начал Джаред, упираясь руками в стекло по обе стороны от головы Дженсена.  
\- Нет, - одними губами ответил Дженсен и будто прилип взглядом к изогнувшемуся в теплой улыбке рту Джареда. Когда их в очередной раз встряхнуло, его качнуло вперед, и Джаред не успел или не мог отодвинуться, потому что Дженсен буквально прижался лбом к его лбу, и будь дорога ухабистей - вышел бы невольный поцелуй. К счастью или к сожалению, такого не случилось.  
Они оба вышли на своей остановке, в сквере напротив широкого здания отеля, на которое Дженсен махнул рукой:  
\- Вот там мое временное жилище.  
Джаред окинул взглядом масштабное строение на пересечении шумных улиц.  
\- Наверное, не очень уютно тут жить, но впечатляет, - заключил он и перевел взгляд на Дженсена. Тот улыбался, задумчиво глядя в ответ. Прощаться не хотелось, но Джаред понимал, что их знакомство и так переросло в необычайно длительную прогулку, и дальше отнимать время Дженсена просто неправильно. Вдруг в кармане зазвонил мобильник. Джаред вытащил его - на экране высветилась фотография Эшли.  
\- Извини, я должен ответить.  
Дженсен понимающе кивнул, вежливо отошел на пару шагов и принялся рассматривать афишу нового фильма на биллборде. Через минуту Джаред тронул Дженсена за плечо:  
\- Я должен ехать, моя девушка...в общем, ей нужна моя помощь, - тон получился извиняющимся. - Спасибо тебе за этот день...  
\- Тебе спасибо, - отозвался Дженсен, протягивая Джареду руку и игнорируя острый укол где-то за ребрами, когда тот упомянул о девушке.  
Джаред от души пожал ему руку, и ладони у него все еще были горячие.

Вечер пролетел незаметно и скучно: Дженсен пытался посмотреть телевизор, затем почитать сценарий, вот только Джаред не шел из головы. Дженсен почти чувствовал тепло его ладоней и чуть горьковатый аромат одеколона, и это наваждение совершенно не желало рассеиваться.  
Пару часов мучений спустя Дженсен не выдержал и позвонил - Стиву Карлсону, лучшему другу, тому самому, который сошел бы с ума от счастья при виде гитар.  
\- Со мной что-то не так, - заявил он в трубку вместо приветствия, а на другом конце раздалось хриплое, с легкой усмешкой:  
\- С тобой вечно что-то не так, что на этот раз, Дженс?  
***  
\- Где она? - Джаред влетел в квартиру Чада, игнорируя Софию, которая пыталась его успокоить. Эшли нашлась в спальне, пьяная в стельку, при виде Джареда она расплылась в глупой улыбке и протянула к нему руки:  
\- Эй, Пада, мой Пада пришел... - она попыталась встать с кровати, не удержала равновесия и рухнула обратно. - Я скучааала, я спрашивала Софию, когда ты придееешь...  
Говорила Эшли с трудом, язык ее заплетался, и Джаред тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь сдержаться и не устроить ей разбор полетов прямо сейчас - все равно толку никакого. Он подхватил миниатюрную девушку на руки и направился к выходу.  
\- София, быстро расскажи, как она умудрилась так набраться к шести часам вечера? - бросил он на ходу.  
\- Они приехали сюда с Томом, фотографом. Не знаю, по какому поводу интервью переросло в пьянку. Том уехал час назад, и я сразу тебе позвонила.  
\- Ага, спасибо. Открой мне дверь, - попросил Джаред. - Как ты понимаешь, на вечеринке нас можно не ждать сегодня, передай Чаду мои извинения. С меня подарок, - напоследок улыбнулся Джа девушке друга и вышел на лестницу. Внизу его ждало такси, и главным заданием было - не дать кому-нибудь узнать в его ноше известную голливудскую актрису. Как всегда - Эшли творит, Джаред расхлебывает...  
Дома он уложил девушку в постель, рядом поставил тазик, позвонил Мери-Кейт. Та, по-видимому, в выпивоне не участвовала и согласилась приехать, как только сможет.  
Убедившись, что Эшли спит, Джаред вышел на балкон, прихватив с собой стаканчик виски. Паршивое окончание потрясающего дня. И самое печальное - это не в первый и явно не в последний раз младшая из близняшек Олсен демонстрирует, как непросто быть с ней в отношениях.  
Джаред снова горько вздохнул, думая, как чудесно было бы вернуться на пару часов назад, когда от необъяснимого счастья приятно ныло в груди. Он вытащил телефон, нашел номер Дженсена, пару секунд нерешительно смотрел на экран - и нажал кнопку вызова.

***  
\- Короче, похоже, я окончательно тронулся умом, - резюмировал Дженсен, выходя на балкон и облокачиваясь о перила. Темный Ванкувер в россыпях огней манил взгляд и обещал что-то невероятное, волшебное, зазывал, будто цыганка на ярмарке, только стоит ли верить цыганке?..  
\- Или втрескался по уши, - хмыкнул Стив.  
\- Держи карман шире, ты что, никогда не встречал обаятельных людей?  
Карлсон хмыкнул и не стал спорить.  
\- Как знаешь, Дженс, с одним из них я сейчас разговариваю.  
\- Это комплимент? - наигранно удивленно протянул Дженсен, и Стив фыркнул:  
\- Ведьма.  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
\- Прокляну же, Стив.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь.  
Карлсон хмыкнул и, судя по звукам, прошелся по комнате.  
\- Так с Эл Эй все? - вдруг спросил он.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Дженсен и прикурил, нашарив в кармане пачку одной рукой. - Тут круче. Бери Кейна и приезжайте с концертом.  
\- Я обязан посмотреть на твоего Джареда, - заржал Стив, и Дженсен ухмыльнулся. - Ладно, знаешь, погнал я, мне песню повторить новую надо. Тебе понравится, чувак, отвечаю.  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Дженсен. - Мне все твои песни нравятся.  
После разговора с лучшим другом сумятица в душе улеглась, и Дженсен простоял на балконе еще пару минут, пока не дотлела сигарета, а потом телефон в кармане вдруг зазвонил, и на экране высветился незнакомый номер.  
\- Дженсен слушает... Джаред?  
\- Привет, - сказал Джаред тихо. На том конце провода воцарилось молчание - то ли удивленное, то ли недовольное, не поймешь, не глядя в выразительные зеленые глаза. Сердце сорвалось с ритма, как тогда, в шестнадцать лет, когда Джаред впервые решился позвонить Келли Осмонд из параллельного класса. Что за глупости - волноваться перед звонком еле знакомому человеку, парню, с которым тебе просто предстоит поработать какое-то - неопределенное - время.  
Но, черт возьми, невозможно же отрицать, что вся злость и досада на Эшли улетучилась, стоило Дженсену взять трубку и выдохнуть его, Джареда, имя...  
\- Если я это...не вовремя... Просто хотелось... - Джаред замялся, пытаясь подобрать слово и не зная, чего же ему все-таки нужно от Дженсена. - Из твоего окна должен быть виден парк аттракционов. - Дженсен слушал, не перебивая, и Джаред не мог остановиться, все говорил, внутренне ругая себя. - Там есть домик на берегу залива, вид из него потрясающий сейчас, - мечтательно произнес Джаред.  
\- Все хорошо, - тихо сказал Дженсен, когда его собеседник резко замолчал, ожидая ответа и, судя по напряжению, звенящему даже сквозь радиоволны, боясь его получить. - Просто приезжай, ладно?  
Джаред ощутимо выдохнул, и Дженсен вдруг добавил:  
\- Я давно хотел пройтись туда, но решил, что одному будет грустно. Спасибо, что позвал.  
\- Да я... - Джаред запнулся, - не за что, в общем...  
\- Через сколько можно будет лицезреть тебя? - добродушно, почти нежно рассмеялся Дженсен, поглядев на часы на запястье. - Я могу встретить на остановке, или ты на машине?  
\- На остановке. Я приеду минут через двадцать, - быстро сказал Джаред.  
\- Ну, тогда до встречи.  
Дженсен с минуту смотрел на погасший экран телефона, а потом покачал головой и тихо фыркнул.  
Он оказался на остановке гораздо раньше, чем нужно, и, ожидая, курил и провожал взглядом проезжающие авто. Ему было немножко странно - будто на свидание явился, мелькнула даже нелепая мысль купить цветов и вручить их Джареду ради шутки, но отпала сама собой - и немножко волнительно, потому что Дженсену было действительно важно, чтобы Джаред пришел.  
Нажав отбой, Джаред с полминуты пораженно смотрел на свои трясущиеся руки. Сердце билось часто-часто и как будто прямо в черепной коробке. "Так, спокойно, ничего необычного не происходит. Просто выйдем подышать воздухом, - Джаред даже прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы унять волнение. - В конце концов, нам в понедельник уже играть вместе, не помешает познакомиться поближе".  
Ага, ехидно подсказал внутренний голос, насколько поближе ты хочешь познакомиться?  
"Что за бред?.." - фыркнул Джаред, открывая дверь. Он уже вышел в коридор, когда понял, что забыл мобильный в спешке. Вернувшись, заглянул к Эшли - та посмотрела на него мутным взглядом и протянула руки:  
\- Пааада, иди сюда, мне плохо...  
\- Надо было еще больше выпить, - пожалуй, чересчур грубо ответил Джаред и захлопнул дверь.

Автобус ехал слишком медленно, Джареду хотелось прикрикнуть на водителя, но через секунду он понимал, что ужасно боится этой встречи. Мысль о ней вызывала какие-то совершенно неясные чувства, но - вызывала, это определенно. Он уже злился на себя, что предложил эту ночную вылазку, и вообще, Дженсен не обязан приходить...  
Темную фигуру, прислонившуюся к столбу на остановке, Джаред узнал моментально, несмотря на слабый свет фонарей.  
\- Ты меня убьешь завтра, когда не выспишься, - робко сказал он вместо приветствия, подходя к Дженсену.  
\- Ага, обязательно убью, а потом догоню и убью еще раз, - легкомысленно согласился Дженсен, выдыхая клуб дыма и облизывая горчащие никотином губы - скорее, ради самого жеста, чем потому что они пересохли. Наградой ему стал взгляд Джареда, не отрывающийся от кончика высунутого языка.  
Дженсен тихо рассмеялся и приглашающе повел плечом, разворачиваясь к заливу. Ему было легко, а под ребрами щекотно скреблось наивное счастье, которое не имеет возраста, и предвкушение чего-то удивительного.  
\- Чего ты вдруг захотел меня увидеть посреди ночи? - поинтересовался Дженсен, когда Джаред поравнялся с ним и зашагал рядом. - Что-то случилось, или просто скучно стало?  
Джаред напряженно замолчал, и Дженсен остановился, щелчком отправляя окурок в урну и схватив парня за плечи.  
\- Эй. Посмотри мне в глаза, Джей...  
Это "Джей" сорвалось с губ само, и Дженсен прикусил язык - все-таки, вдруг Джареду не понравится, что его имя так сократили?  
Было что-то волшебное в этом моменте, в крепких руках, сжимающих плечи, во внезапно еще больше сократившейся дистанции между ними - через это сокращенное имя. Дженсену хотелось рассказать все. То, что привык держать в себе, потому что никому не было дела. Этому удивительному мужчине напротив почему-то было не все равно, и Джаред не мог понять - как так.  
Он послушно посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.  
\- Просто жизнь иногда - такая хрень. А с тобой мне перестает так казаться.  
Это оказалось так легко сказать, просто взять - и не скрывать, говорить все, что думается. И пусть это прозвучит дико, пусть даже Дженсен посчитает его, Джареда, неподходящей компанией, но здесь и сейчас было уже все равно.  
Дженсен пару секунд смотрел на Джареда удивленно, а потом притянул ближе к себе и прислонился лбом к его лбу.  
\- Боже, я думал, я один тут такой двинутый на всю голову...  
Это прозвучало почти как признание, каковым и являлось по сути, впрочем. И хотелось немедленно спрятаться где-нибудь и одновременно никогда не уходить от Джареда, от этой ночи, от тепла тела под рубашкой, сжатой в ладонях.  
\- Меня тут сегодня опять ведьмой назвали, - вдруг нервно усмехнулся он, - всегда обещал Стива проклясть, в шутку, конечно, а смотрю на тебя и думаю - может, и правда не без греха?  
Джаред посмотрел удивленно, и Дженсен пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, скажи на милость, с чего бы мне вдруг окрашивать твою жизнь яркими красками, если мы с тобой почти не знакомы, да и вообще... ну, не знаю, что я могу представлять для тебя такого интересного? - Дженсен фыркнул и приподнял бровь, выражая недоумение, и тут же поспешно добавил: - Но если бы это была правда, я был бы самой счастливой ведьмой на свете.  
Джаред смотрел на Дженсена и безотчетно улыбался - тому, как лихорадочно и сбивчиво он говорил, как блестели его глаза, отбивая свет фонарей, как мило он нервничал. Джареду хотелось, чтобы Дженсен никогда не замолкал, хотелось слушать его, наблюдать, как он смущается, но тут же с робкой решимостью продолжает свою маленькую исповедь.  
А еще Джареду было немного страшно. Он знал, что как только Дженсен договорит, надо будет что-то отвечать. А разобраться в себе, понять, что же с ними происходит, не представлялось возможным. Внутренний голос нашептывал ему невероятные, желанные вещи, толкал к этому парню, и объяснить это простой симпатией уже было нельзя.  
Дженсен закончил свою тираду и взволнованно дышал, глядя нерешительно, с затаенной надеждой.  
Джаред заворожено рассматривал лицо, покрытое веснушками, - их было видно даже ночью - затем медленно поднял руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся скулы парня. Дженсен вздрогнул, нервно облизал губы, и от этого движения Джареда словно окатило кипятком. Он отступил, испугавшись собственных желаний, понимая, что это зрелище будет преследовать его в самые жаркие минуты, и не в силах что-либо сделать.  
\- Прости... - Джаред отвернулся, пытаясь отдышаться. - Я...я не знаю, это сумасшествие. Я не должен был вытягивать тебя сюда, я идиот.  
\- Ну, хватит, - отрезал Дженсен незнакомым, спокойным и тихим, но не признающим возражений голосом. Джаред взглянул на него чуть удивленно, и Дженсен сложил руки в замок на груди, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Так он обычно разговаривал с незнакомыми людьми, иначе просто не получалось, а теперь, напротив, надо было приложить усилия, чтобы не сорваться на тон попроще, - черт знает, что такое...  
\- Ты предложил встретиться - я согласился, если бы у меня не было времени, я бы спал или был дико чем-то занят, ты узнал бы об этом сразу.  
Он глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух и расслабил плечи.  
\- Я ничего от тебя не требую, за свои поступки и эмоции я могу отвечать сам, и нам работать еще вместе, так что давай не будем делать из этого проблему?  
Дженсен полез в карман и с удивлением отметил, что трясутся руки. Он пару раз сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться, но вышло не очень, и вспыхнувший огонек зажигалки подрагивал в такт дрожи пальцев.  
Джаред смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, словно надеялся и правда рассмотреть те искры напряжения, которые так и летели от Дженсена. Тот говорил намеками, достаточно прозрачными, чтобы понять их и почувствовать, как заалели щеки. Хорошо, что в темноте этого не увидишь. Мысли окончательно спутались, невозможно было понять, что было действительно жизненно необходимо, а что они сами придумали - из скуки или по другой непонятной причине. Сейчас Джаред чувствовал, что этот удивительный человек...  
\- Ты мне нужен, - очень спокойно и серьезно сказал Джа, беря руки Дженсена в свои, чтобы огонек зажигалки прекратил дрожать, и помогая прикурить. Затем отступил на шаг, ловя ошарашенный взгляд Эклза. - Мне кажется, на сегодня слишком много переживаний. Есть о чем подумать нам обоим. Давай не делать глупостей, пока не будем в них уверены?  
\- Кажется, я именно об этом просил минуту назад, - выдохнул Дженсен, разглядывая в темноте круглый огонек. Тон его речи смягчился снова сам собой, словно не осталось сил удерживать стеклянные, равнодушные нотки.  
Да и у кого бы они были, когда настолько потрясающий человек признается в таких вещах?  
Они брели по дорожке через парк, вдоль забора, отгораживающего аттракционы, окутанные тишиной. Джаред иногда оглядывался, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался, а Дженсен только улыбался уголками губ - потому что не мог не улыбаться - и пытался учуять соленый воздух с залива.  
Как только земля и асфальт сменились песком, он, не раздумывая, дошел до кромки воды и остановился, позволяя медленным волнам лизать носки собственных ботинок.  
Когда Джаред остановился за плечом, Дженсен обернулся и подмигнул.  
\- Эй, чувак, мы в Ванкувере, получили роли в многообещающем проекте и билеты в новую жизнь, по-моему, все может быть только лучше, чем было, и никак не хуже!  
Джаред улыбнулся - открыто, радостно. Действительно, жизнь налаживалась, он возлагал большие надежды на этот сериал хотя бы потому, что сценарий не смахивал на десятки других, выливавшихся потом в тягомотину о жизни подростков.  
А еще - его партнером по съемкам был волшебный человек, который явно таки привораживал к себе, не давая шансов остаться равнодушным. Наверное, зря они чуть не повздорили на остановке, такую ночь терять нельзя.  
Дженсен стоял прямо на фоне лунной дорожки. Его силуэт казался выше, чем парень был на самом деле, и макушкой он будто касался почти полной Луны.  
\- Ты прав, черт возьми. Я собираюсь развлекаться и заниматься любимым делом. - Джа шутливо потрепал Дженсена по волосам. - Дай хоть минуту почувствую себя старшим братом, а то с понедельника ты отберешь у меня эту роль.  
\- Боже, - притворно простонал Дженс, - я полжизни прожил со старшим братом, только не опять! - и подставил голову под шутливую ласку, вопреки собственным словам.  
\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся Джаред и сделал шаг вперед, почти прижавшись плечом к плечу Дженсена.  
\- Я буду над тобой издеваться, - добавив голосу суровости, произнес тот. - Не буду пускать за руль машины. И нарисую тебе пентаграмму на лбу, пока ты будешь спать.  
\- Мне пойдет, - ответил невозмутимый Джаред, и Дженсен фыркнул:  
\- Ничем тебя не проймешь, Падалеки, как тебе это удается?  
На горизонте отчетливым белым пятном показалось какое-то судно, и Дженсен прищурился, разглядывая его.  
\- Я, кстати, запомнил твою фамилию, - вдруг гордо произнес он и засмеялся.  
\- Спорю, нашел в интернете и весь вечер тренировался? - Дженсен притворно сурово посмотрел на Джа, а тот в ответ показал язык. - Что еще ты вычитал обо мне во всемирной паутине? Признайся, ты заинтересовался!  
Джареду опять было необыкновенно хорошо, хотелось смеяться и дурачиться, словно они были детьми, и, не будь так прохладно, наверняка захотелось бы искупаться. С Дженсеном было легко и непринужденно с первых секунд, и дело даже не в удивительно красивой внешности - он будто светился изнутри и, наверное, был теплым и уютным, и очень сильным...  
Джаред почувствовал, как невыносимая нежность к этому парню поднимается внутри, и, чтобы не выказать ее слишком явно, отвернулся и посмотрел на огни города вдоль залива.  
\- А я вот собираюсь хорошенько прочесать гугл насчет подозрительного типа по имени Дженсен Росс Эклз... - Джа покосился на Дженсена. Понял ли тот, что не называл ему своего второго имени?  
Дженсен смерил Джареда взглядом, а потом прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться слишком явно.  
\- Подозрительного, значит? И это - твоя награда за то, что я посвятил несколько часов разбору транскрипции твоей драгоценной фамилии? Вы просто неблагодарный, мистер Джаред Тристан Падалеки, - отплатил Дженс той же монетой и увернулся от тычка под ребра.  
\- И как бы там ни было, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, - я все равно старше тебя на четыре года, так что не быть тебе старшим братом!  
Пришлось уворачиваться от второго тычка, так что Дженсен сделал пару шагов спиной вперед, подальше от коварного Джареда, и запнулся о лежащую на берегу доску. Он вцепился Джареду в рукав, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и добился только того, что они оба оказались на влажном песке. Дженса оглушило ощущением горячего тела над собой, и он уставился Джареду в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Чувак, извини, я... - начал было он и задохнулся воздухом, когда понял, что Джаред неотрывно смотрит на его губы. - Эй, - пробормотал Дженсен, поднимая руку и упираясь ладонью Джареду в плечо. - Ты, между прочим, не пушинка.  
Он старался, чтобы голос звучал смешливо, а не взволнованно, и не зря, наверное, он был хорошим актером, пусть и не удалось справиться с легкой хрипотцой.  
Джаред никогда не любил падать - с его ростом всегда получалось неудачно, а почти двухметровый чувак с разбитыми коленками выглядел, мягко говоря, смешно.  
Он еще ни разу не упал удачно - до этого момента. Да что там, он даже не заметил, как счесал ладонь о злополучную доску, когда рефлекторно пытался затормозить падение.  
Было ощущение, что кто-то магическим образом перенес его в самые потаенные, даже ему самому непонятные мечты. Губы Дженсена - даже на вид мягкие и теплые - оказались всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и, видит Бог, даже рука, отталкивающая его, не помешала бы на этот раз...  
Джаред мгновенно слетел с Дженсена, как только понял, что еще секунда - и джинсы перестанут скрывать его не вполне правильную реакцию на падение. Дав себе две секунды отдышаться, он повернулся и подал Дженсену руку, помогая встать.  
\- Будь осторожней, чувак, тут темно, всякое может случиться...  
Сказал - и понял, как двусмысленно это прозвучало для него самого. Дженсен ухватился за предложенную руку, и Джа поморщился - оказывается, именно ее он травмировал.  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Дженсен, ощутив ладонью влагу, и в свете Луны разглядел, как окрасилась кровавой полосой кожа. - Эй, сильно поранился? - он поймал запястье Джареда, прищурившись, разглядывая его руку, и то, что он увидел, ему совсем не понравилось.  
\- Пойдем-ка ко мне, обработаем чем-нибудь, - не терпящим возражений тоном произнес Дженсен, отпуская пострадавшую конечность Джареда. - Никто не ответит нам за чистоту этой доски, мало ли.  
Джаред вяло посопротивлялся для приличия, но Дженсен все же разглядел затаенную радость в уголках его красивых, выразительных глаз, когда неласковым толчком в спину все же заставил идти обратно в направлении своего отеля.  
Дженсен шел чуть позади и смотрел, как завиваются в колечки пушистые волосы Джареда, и хотел зарыться в них пальцами, поймать губами непослушные пряди. Ему никогда в жизни никого так не хотелось, во всех смыслах. Отношения как правило оказывались скоротечными и не слишком яркими, и весь имеющийся пыл, которого, к слову, не так уж было много, Дженсен отдавал работе и любимой гитаре.  
\- Раз уж ты знаешь мое второе имя, может, ты и работы мои смотрел? - вдруг спросил Дженсен, ощутив, что должен услышать это от Джареда. То, что говорили ему всегда, а он не слишком-то верил. Что эмоции, которые он обычно прячет за сияющей броней, на экране оживают и делают его... о, какие только эпитеты тут не использовались - прекрасным? удивительным?  
Кто тут был удивительным, так это Джаред. И хотя не было еще времени посмотреть толком его роли, но несколько роликов Дженсен все же увидел, и сказать, что он был восхищен талантом и внутренним светом партнера по съемкам, - не сказать ничего.  
\- О, ну, знаешь, - сказал Джаред, резко останавливаясь и вплотную подходя к Дженсену. Тот от неожиданности замер и оборвал себя на полуслове, когда Джа принялся с какой-то особой пристальностью рассматривать его лицо, а потом коснулся кончиками пальцев здоровой руки места под нижней губой. - Мне все было интересно, насколько хорошо целуется Кристин Кройк?  
Джаред говорил очень тихо, словно по секрету, словно не хотел признаваться, что в свое время с увлечением смотрел Тайны Смолвилля и сетовал, что не довелось сыграть в культовом сериале.  
\- Джейсон Тиг был красавчиком, ничего не скажешь, - добавил Джаред, отступая. - Но мне определенно больше нравится Дженсен Эклз.  
"Боже", - хотел сказать Дженсен и не смог издать ни звука.  
До него только что дошло, что всю эту ночь ему признаются в симпатии, и кто - человек, от одного взгляда которого хочется совершать безумства. Боже. Боже.  
\- Мне больше интересно, как целуется кое-кто другой, - очень тихо выдохнул Дженс, но Джаред его услышал, и от одного его взгляда искоса стало жарко, прошибло горячей волной от макушки до пяток.

Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь номера, Дженсен на какой-то миг замер, делая вид, что ищет выключатель, а на самом деле просто изучая силуэт Джареда на фоне огромного окна, а потом, так и не найдя чертову кнопку, сделал шаг вперед и обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
Это было похоже на падение - или полет - когда в груди мгновенно разверзлась сияющая, тянущая пустота, поглощающая изнутри. Джаред ничего не делал, просто стоял и смотрел, и Дженсену казалось, что напряженность момента надо чем-то разбавить - не дошли они до этого, в самом деле, просто нет сил, просто хочется знать, о чем мечтать, когда... Ох.  
\- Я все-таки хочу узнать, - произнес он первое, что пришло в голову, а потом поцеловал Джареда.  
Дженсен не знал, сколько времени он ласкал сомкнутыми губами теплые губы, не позволяя себе ничего больше, может, пару секунд, а может - целую вечность. Это было странно - тянуться вверх к тому, кого он целовал, а еще очень страшно, что вдруг окажется - он все неправильно понял - и потом станет мучительно, дико неловко...  
Дженсен отошел так же мгновенно, как начал это, прижался спиной к ледяной стене и закрыл глаза, все-таки нашаривая чертов выключатель и нажатием кнопки заставляя лампу озарить просторный номер.  
Джареду казалось, будто он под кайфом. Он никогда не пробовал, но почему-то думал, что это было бы именно так - сознание теряет любые ориентиры, ты ни в чем не уверен, а потому видишь, ощущаешь невероятные вещи.  
Просто невозможно было поверить в то, что произошло. Джаред не успел осознать этого - горячие губы - еще мягче, чем были на вид - прижались, прошлись по его губам, оставляя жгучий след, и, как только в голове ощущением взорвались сразу все рецепторы, Дженсен отступил, разорвал прикосновение. Джаред, как завороженный, коснулся пальцами горящих губ, будто желая убедиться, что все реально, и посмотрел на Дженсена пораженно. Тот открыл глаза, и в свете ламп было видно, как он бледен, и как контрастно горит румянец на его щеках. Дженсен молчал и выглядел испуганным.  
Джаред очень медленно подошел к нему и провел кончиками пальцев по нижней губе:  
\- Если я сейчас сделаю это, - начал он, тщательно выбирая слова, - боюсь, я не смогу остановиться.  
Голос предательски дрожал. Безумно хотелось преодолеть эти несколько сантиметров, но последние моральные силы Джаред бросал на то, чтобы сдержаться. Он не пытался объяснить себе, почему это необходимо - или было и так понятно. Или просто - страшно.  
Джаред отступил назад, сел на кровать и опустил голову на скрещенные на коленях руки.  
\- Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, - сказал Дженсен после долгой паузы.  
\- Не хочу, - Джаред поднял на него улыбающиеся глаза. - Ты обещал меня вылечить.  
Дженсен кивнул и отправился в ванную за аптечкой.  
Он застрял там на пару минут, держа в руках бинт и бутылочку с йодом, перед зеркалом, глядя на себя так, будто ожидал найти на губах клеймо от поцелуя, а потом покачал головой и вышел.

Он сидел прямо на полу, на бежевом ковре, перед Джаредом, держа в ладонях его пострадавшую руку, и опутывал его паутинкой прикосновений, ласкал кончиками пальцев запястье, с невыносимой нежностью глядя в глаза снизу вверх.  
\- Я, кажется, с ума сошел, - доверительно сообщил он, пересекая ладонь Джареда лентой бинта в последний раз и погладив напоследок у основания большим пальцем - там, где скрываются голубоватые вены, - едва касаясь и задевая белые нити повязки.  
Джаред молча наблюдал за действиями своего внезапного доктора и просто пытался запечатлеть, как на самой прочной пленке, эту картинку у себя в памяти. От Дженсена веяло такой заботой, такой невыразимой, преданной покорностью - словно он вот этим взглядом снизу вверх отдавал себя в полное распоряжение Джареду. Это было странно, это было до того захватывающе, что даже страшно было моргать - вдруг прекрасное марево рассеется?..  
Казалось, все существо Джареда сосредоточилось в тех точках, где его касались пальцы Дженсена. Порез был пустячным, но...  
\- Я, кажется, с тобой в одной лодке. Если ты обещаешь всегда меня латать, у меня могут появиться мазохистские мысли.  
\- Даже не думай! - возмутился Дженсен, сведя брови на переносице. - У меня бинтов на тебя не хватит!  
Джаред улыбнулся и развел руками, и сердце у Дженсена екнуло.  
\- Ну, разве что иногда, - смилостивился он, поднимаясь, и помахал свернутым бинтом у Джареда перед лицом. - В виде большого исключения. Чаю хочешь?  
Джаред кивнул и зевнул, тут же прикрыв рот кулаком. Дженсен ухмыльнулся криво:  
\- Можешь остаться здесь, но за лишнего постояльца утром сам расплатишься! - заявил он и скрылся в кухне.  
\- Ты выведешь меня незаметно, а назавтра все будут коситься в твою сторону, - с улыбкой ответил Джаред, а затем встал следом, прошел до кухни и устало оперся на дверной косяк:  
\- Раз уж ты приглашаешь меня в гости, где у тебя полотенца?  
Дженсен махнул рукой в сторону ванной и вернулся к приготовлению чая, и Джа медленно поплелся в душ.  
Горячая вода приятно щекотала кожу и возвращала часть энергии, утраченной за этот безумный день. Казалось, будто утро было сотню лет назад - столько успело случиться... нет, просто - поменяться в мыслях и эмоциях. Один тот факт, что сейчас Джаред стоял под теплыми струями в ванной постороннего, в общем-то, мужчины, разрывал все представления парня о себе как о здравомыслящем человеке.  
Впрочем, думать не хотелось. Как будто, если попытаться все осмыслить, голова может взорваться. Джаред махнул рукой, выходя из душа, наспех вытерся пушистым полотенцем и, натянув джинсы, вышел в кухню.  
\- Так, теперь я требую чаю, - заявил с порога.  
Дженсен поднял голову и уронил ложку, которой только что размешивал сахар в своей чашке.  
\- Ты не мог рубашку надеть? - задушенно просипел он, поспешно подбирая потерянный предмет.  
Джаред сделал виноватое лицо, но Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что в глазах у него плясали бесенята.  
\- Держи, - вздохнул он, обхватывая вторую кружку ладонью и протягивая Джареду. - Получилось не очень горячо, не бойся.  
Их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись, и это касание обожгло раскаленным металлом. Дженсен вздохнул, чувствуя себя психом, и прошел в спальню, отпивая на ходу из чашки.  
\- Кстати, ты тут телефон на кровати посеял, и тебе звонили, - вспомнил он, забираясь на покрывало и устраиваясь на подушках, вытянув ноги. - Не знаю, кто, не стал смотреть.  
\- Мне не нравится одевать рубашку на влажную кожу, - запоздало ответил Джа, тоже проходя в комнату и ставя чашку на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Нельзя было скрыть от самого себя, какое жаркое удовольствие он получил от этого неосторожного взгляда Дженсена. Непонятным оставалось, с каких это пор его настолько волнует реакция этого парня, чтобы даже - чего греха таить - придумывать, как ее вызвать...  
Приблизившись к кровати со стороны Дженсена, Джаред потянулся через него за телефоном. Краем глаза заметил, как Дженсен рефлекторно вжался в подушки, и усмехнулся.  
\- Эшли, видать, проснулась... - пробормотал Джа, глядя на изображение пропущенного вызова. - Она сегодня напилась с неким фотографом. Опять. Теперь будет названивать, - пожаловался Джа и, отключив телефон, бросил его возле чашки: - Или не будет.  
\- Извини за вопрос,- медленно начал Дженсен, - но зачем ты с ней? Я имею ввиду, я не вижу, что ты вообще испытываешь по поводу этой Эшли какие-то эмоции, кроме раздражения, - стукни меня, если я не прав. И, черт побери, но, - он закрыл глаза, подбирая правильные слова, но затем все же продолжил, - если она на самом деле тебе нравится, то почему ты сейчас здесь, со мной?  
Джаред неопределенно пожал плечами, видимо, не уверенный, что сказать, или думая, что это очевидно, и Дженсен моргнул пару раз, отставляя чашку на прикроватную тумбочку, и потянулся выключить верхний свет. Комната погрузилась во тьму, и он сполз по подушкам, снизу вверх глядя на темный силуэт Джареда.  
\- Боже, неужели, что-то типа пиар акции от твоего агента? - догадался он, и Джаред хмыкнул и кивнул.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Когда мне предлагали нечто подобное, я всегда посылал своего агента к чертям собачьим с его идеями, - протянул Дженсен и заложил руку за голову. - Советую сделать то же самое, потому что все эти приколы с фальшивой личной жизнью никогда хорошо не заканчиваются. Иди сюда, - Дженс похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой, и когда Джаред устроился на второй половине кровати и завозился, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, залюбовался тем, как его ресницы отбрасывают тени на щеки в лунном свете из окна.  
Дженсен не признался, конечно, что ему теперь хотелось однажды самому стать личной жизнью Джареда, что бы об этом ни говорили.  
\- А у тебя никого...? - начал Джаред спустя некоторое время, и Дженсен мотнул головой:  
\- Нет. Никого. Мало кто может терпеть мои привычки, мой график и мою сучность по утрам. К слову, да, утром я тот еще ублюдок, будь осторожнее. Спокойной ночи, Джей.  
\- Тогда ответный вопрос, если можно так выразиться, - Джаред улыбнулся, хотя в темноте этого и не было видно, и улегся набок, повернувшись лицом к Дженсену и подложив руку под голову. - Если ты такой невыносимый по жизни, почему со мной ты ведешь себя, как ангел?  
Дженсен неопределенно хмыкнул, помолчал пару секунд, а потом посмотрел на Джареда:  
\- Ну, потому что...  
\- Нет, не надо, не отвечай. Вдруг я с утра пожалею о своих словах, - сказал Джаред и, будто настаивая на своем, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам Дженсена, заставляя замолчать. Тот моментально послушался, глядя в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами, которые блестели в свете Луны, пробивавшемся сквозь занавески.  
\- И раз уж у нас всего одна кровать, должен предупредить, что я не самый тихий сосед. Люблю пообниматься, - ухмыльнулся Джаред и, выгнувшись на кровати, стянул джинсы, в которых было жутко неудобно спать.  
\- Тогда не удивляйся, если я тебя придушу спросонья, - парировал Дженсен, покосившись на то, как Джаред раздевается, и одним движением снял футболку, откинув ее на стул, и принялся расстегивать джинсы. Он был отчаянно рад, что в темноте не видно, как пылает лицо от смущения, и все равно чувствовал, как взгляд Джареда обжигает кожу, оплавляет, открывая все то, что не видно глазам посторонних людей.  
Он забрался под одеяло, обругав себя, когда сообразил, что оно у них тоже одно, и задержал дыхание, когда коснулся Джареда плечом.  
\- Ты всегда такой - как печка? - поинтересовался Дженсен, поправляя подушку и укладываясь на бок.  
\- Если с этим есть проблемы, я могу уйти на диван, - ответил Джаред и, вопреки своим словам, вдруг прижался к Дженсену всем телом, укутывая в теплый кокон. - Но ты тоже очень даже горячий... так что переживешь, - Джаред ухмыльнулся и откатился на противоположный край кровати.  
Почти получалось выдерживать невозмутимый тон, это льстило ему как актеру... но кто бы знал, насколько он успел внутренне выгореть за эти несколько минут, как мучительно было находиться совсем близко к Дженсену и придумывать любые дурацкие поводы, чтобы прикоснуться...  
Но Джаред твердо решил, что сегодняшнее помешательство вполне может быть временным - да чем угодно - нервным срывом, влиянием магнитных бурь и так далее. С утра все всегда кажется не таким, как было вечером.  
\- Спокойной ночи... братишка, - прошептал Джаред, отворачиваясь и натягивая одеяло до шеи с твердым намерением решить все вопросы завтра.  
Дженсен ожидал, что не сможет уснуть, однако тело решило по-своему, и он быстро провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Утром его разбудило настойчивое ощущение, что кто-то его разглядывает, и он с минуту лежал, не шевелясь и стараясь не менять ритм дыхания в попытке понять, какого черта происходит. А потом в памяти сами собой всплыли события сегодняшней ночи, и Дженсен распахнул глаза, наткнувшись на взгляд сидящего на стуле с чашкой чая Джареда.  
\- Ненавижу утро, - сообщил он вместо приветствия и накрылся одеялом с головой. - Не смотри на меня так, дырку просверлишь, - глухо пробормотал Дженсен из теплого кокона и ткнулся носом в подушку.  
\- Ну, вооот... - протянул Джаред разочарованно, ставя чашку на пол. - Ты лишил меня прекрасного зрелища. А я уже почти полюбил утро, правда.  
Дженсен откинул одеяло с лица с тем, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда с выражением крайней степени иронии и недоверия. Джаред рассмеялся и на четвереньках подполз по кровати к сонному парню, запустив руку тому в волосы:  
\- Ты такой милый и взъерошенный по утрам. И можешь не прятаться, за последние полчаса я имел достаточно времени, чтобы тебя рассмотреть.  
Когда Джаред открыл глаза сегодня утром, это было похоже на продолжение сна. Он с минуту не мог понять, что уже не спит, и глупо улыбался, глядя на спящего Дженсена - у того мелко подрагивали ресницы, а губы были чуть приоткрыты. На щеке отпечатался след от подушки, и Джа потянулся было к нему пальцами и тут понял, что это все реально, воспоминания прошлого дня заставили моментально проснуться. Трусливо сбежав на кухню, Джа минут десять приходил в себя. А потом решил - раз уж они оказались в такой ситуации, нужно получить от нее максимум наслаждения. И пришел любоваться Дженсеном, за чем тот его и застал.  
\- Я могу сделать тебе кофе, если от этого ты смягчишься, - предложил Джаред, откинувшись на подушки.  
\- Если еще пепельницу притащишь, - смилостивился Дженсен, откинул одеяло, щурясь от яркого света, и опять прикрыл глаза, ластясь щекой к теплой ладони. - Сообщи, когда начнешь меня ненавидеть, - добавил он, улыбнувшись сухими со сна губами, и отодвинулся, перевернувшись на спину и натянув одеяло до подбородка, а потом, не открывая глаз, потянулся рукой к полу в поисках джинсов.  
Джаред скрылся за дверью, и Дженсен вздохнул полной грудью, невольно улыбнувшись. Пожалуй, это утро его раздражало гораздо меньше, чем тысячи других.  
Когда Джаред вернулся, Дженсен заставил себя сесть и потянулся к тумбочке, вдохнув запах кофе, и наконец-то почувствовал, что проснулся.  
\- Вот смотри, - сказал он, словно продолжая ночной разговор, - я огрызаюсь, гоняю тебя за кофе и курю по утрам в спальне, а теперь скажи, какая нормальная девушка согласится со мной просыпаться по утрам? - словно подтверждая собственные слова, он щелкнул зажигалкой, и по комнате поплыл сладковатый ванильный аромат. Дженсен запрокинул голову и едва не застонал от удовольствия. - Боже, и то, что я люблю больше всего, я обязан скрывать, потому что "Дженс, ты не можешь подавать плохой пример своим фанатам..." Какая пошлость. Ты все еще не начал меня ненавидеть?  
\- Я все еще думаю, что кто угодно почтет за счастье просыпаться с тобой... - Джаред невольно засмотрелся на то, как Дженсен выпускает колечки дыма, а затем облизывает губы - вначале быстро и почти незаметно, потом все медленнее и чувственнее... Джаред нервно сглотнул, оторвал взгляд от губ Дженсена и обнаружил, что тот в упор смотрит на него, и наверняка уже долго.  
\- Вот сейчас, - пробурчал Джаред и обиженно отвернулся, чтобы скрыть крайнее смущение. - Сейчас я начал тебя ненавидеть, ты, соблазнительный проходимец, - с нарочитым пафосом заявил Джаред.  
Он встал и нашел сброшенную вчера футболку. На ней кое-где обнаружились пятна крови - видимо, прижал вчера ладонь. Критически изучив непригодную для носки вещь, Джаред жалобно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
Тот закатил глаза, вдавливая окурок огоньком в стекло пепельницы, поднялся и потянулся, а потом пересек комнату и распахнул шкаф.  
\- Ты ночуешь у меня, а потом возвращаешься в моих вещах - знаешь, как это выглядит? - протянул он насмешливо, а затем достал с полки футболку и через комнату кинул ее Джареду, и тот поймал ее двумя руками.  
Пока Джаред надевал футболку, Дженс натянул джинсы и взъерошил волосы.  
\- Я в душ, скоро буду. Не скучай, Сэмми, - он подмигнул и скрылся в ванной, откуда вскоре раздался шум льющейся воды.  
Теплые струи успокаивали. Дженсен стоял, подставив под них голову, и думал, что точно знает, чего хочет. Джареда. Просыпаться и засыпать рядом, бродить по ночному городу, да даже затаскивать его с собой в душ! Последняя мысль вызвала вполне однозначную реакцию, и Дженс прислонился лбом к холодному кафелю, выравнивая дыхание.  
Он нравился Джареду, в этом не было сомнений. Так что был шанс, что у них все получится. Лишь бы не упустить.  
Футболка, хоть и была свежевыстиранной, все равно хранила нотки запаха, присущего Дженсену. Джаред чувствовал себя будто в постоянных объятиях и поклялся себе не возвращать эту вещь - ничего, вон сколько одежды в шкафу, обойдется. Поняв, что это уже чистой воды фетишизм, Джаред фыркнул и прошел на кухню мимо ванной. Напротив двери, за которой слышался плеск воды, Джа остановился и прислонился к стене. Он понимал, что всего в нескольких метрах, за условной преградой, - даже если дверь закрыта, ничего не стоит открыть ее, - находится тот, мысли о ком не давали уснуть битый час вчера вечером. Джаред сходил с ума, раз за разом пытаясь разобраться, почему его так недвусмысленно тянет к этому мужчине, и понимал, что сил сопротивляться уже почти нет, и чувствовал себя мазохистом - не стоило оставаться здесь, можно было и утром уйти, не дожидаясь, когда Дженсен проснется.  
Джаред остался. И теперь ему было невыносимо жарко и отчаянно сладко от мыслей о невозможном.  
И в тот момент, когда он уже почти решился плюнуть на все, когда внутреннее напряжение достигло пика, дверь распахнулась, из нее вырвалось облако пара, и Джаред оказался лицом к лицу с Дженсеном в одном полотенце на бедрах.  
\- Ты чего тут стоишь как неприкаянный? - вздернул бровь Дженсен и машинально придержал полотенце. Он оглядел Джареда и задержал взгляд на замеревшей чуть приподнятой руке - так, будто он собирался только что открыть дверь. Джаред поймал взгляд и быстро спрятал ее за спину.  
\- Эй, если хотел присоединиться, мог предложить сразу, - улыбнувшись уголком рта, прошептал Дженсен и потянулся вперед, на секунду ткнувшись носом Джареду в щеку. А потом отстранился, как ни в чем не бывало, и скрылся в спальне.  
Сердце заходилось как бешеное, и Дженсен застыл посреди комнаты, не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться. Реакция тела на произошедшее все еще была однозначной, и, Боже, так хотелось, чтобы Джаред действительно зашел тогда. Одна мысль об этом заставляла теплые волны будто бы омывать все тело, жаждать до зуда в кончиках пальцев нежных, тягучих прикосновений и ласк.  
Усилием воли заставив себя пошевелиться, Дженсен надел джинсы и свежую футболку и вышел на кухню, уговаривая себя, что все будет хорошо. Джаред сидел на табурете и смотрел в окно невидящим взглядом, и Дженсен незаметно подошел к нему и положил обе руки на плечи, прижавшись к его спине.  
\- Джей, - медовым голосом протянул он, - какие планы на сегодня?  
Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда к нему прижалось горячее после душа, чуть влажное даже сквозь одежду тело Дженсена. Нет, определенно, с этим надо было что-то делать - очевидно, что за ночь ничего не изменилось. Точнее - все стало еще хуже. Самое ужасное, что, по правде говоря, Джа не чувствовал себя плохо - напротив, он не помнил, когда ему было так хорошо, когда в последний раз внутри было такое невыносимое томление от одной мысли о другом человеке, когда ему так хотелось - дотронуться, обнять, доказать свои права. И еще - когда он в последний раз так боялся своих желаний...  
Сладкий, невозможно томный голос Дженсена прямо над ухом подействовал как спусковой крючок. Не было больше сил находиться рядом и сдерживать все в себе. Джаред вскочил с табурета, в два шага пересек кухню и прижался спиной к стене:  
\- Так, хватит... - Дженсен ошарашено посмотрел на тяжело дышащего соседа по номеру. - Я...мне, наверное, лучше уйти. Я и так... понимаешь, задержался...  
Совершенно не получалось составить адекватную фразу, когда Дженсен смотрел таким внимательным взглядом, в котором уже сквозило то ли недоверие, то ли обида. Но Джаред знал - если останется, то, скорее всего, наделает глупостей. Бог знает, что там в голове у Дженсена, может, ничего такого он и не делает, может, это Джа все воспринимает... странно.  
Не в силах придумать более-менее достойное оправдание, Джаред беспомощно посмотрел на Дженсена, будто пытаясь мысленно объяснить то, что в слова облечь не получалось.  
\- Я понял, - Дженсен насмешливо приподнял бровь. - Можешь не пояснять.  
Ему стало не по себе. Это получалось как-то на автомате - тянуться к тому, кто так сильно ему нравился, - но, похоже, он натворил что-то лишнее. Увы, с затуманенным сознанием судить собственные действия стало как-то трудно.  
И сказать, что реакция Джареда оказалась для него болезненной, значит не сказать ничего.  
Джаред выглядел взволнованным и несчастным, но Дженсен просто не знал, как еще себя вести, чтобы не натворить чего хуже, поэтому только сделал пару шагов вперед, прислонился к краю стола и посмотрел прямо в ореховые глаза напротив - не мигая, отстраненно.  
\- Увидимся завтра, - протянул он и перевел взгляд на дверь, разглядывая ее так, будто нет на свете ничего интереснее. - Провожать не нужно?  
Джаред мотнул головой, но Дженсен все-таки дошел с ним до выхода из номера и, когда тот уже поворачивал ручку двери, вдруг сказал все так же ровно, только вот в глаза не решался посмотреть:  
\- Я вполне уважаю твое стремление не торопиться. Мне действительно надо думать, прежде чем что-то делать. Спасибо.  
Джаред отпустил ручку и повернулся к Дженсену. Тот не смотрел в глаза, разглядывал носки их ботинок, и Джаред не выдержал - прикоснулся к подбородку Дженсена пальцами, заставляя поднять лицо.  
Внутри вдруг разлилось какое-то умиротворение - в тот момент, когда Дженсен сказал эти слова, недвусмысленно подтверждая, что все это было неслучайно, что если Джа и сходит с ума, то он в этом не одинок. Теперь еще больше хотелось остаться - просто чтобы быть рядом с этим человеком, смотреть, прикасаться, шутить и поддевать друг друга.  
Дженсен смотрел с какой-то обреченностью, и Джа улыбнулся ему:  
\- Мне правда нужно идти, необходимо кое с чем разобраться. Мы поговорим завтра, я обещаю. Хорошо? - во взгляде Дженсена появилась светлая искра, и Джаред улыбнулся снова. - У тебя есть день, чтобы подумать, и если захочешь - пошлешь меня завтра подальше.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джаред потянулся вперед и коснулся губами губ Дженсена - легко, не настаивая, скорее - обещая. А затем отстранился, не разрывая зрительного контакта, не глядя нажал на ручку двери и вышел из номера.  
Оставшийся день прошел слишком растянуто и скучно после такого утра. Дженсен бродил по номеру, перечитывал сценарий, пытался думать о Дине - но мысли все равно постоянно возвращались к нему и Джареду.  
Не сказать, чтобы ему было сложно принять свою симпатию к этому человеку. И даже то, что это мужчина, его не останавливало - может быть потому, что Дженсену всерьез вообще никто никогда не нравился, точнее, он сам себе не позволял влюбиться в кого-то. Школьные годы не в счет - Лиза Уолтерс, с которой они провстречались почти год, померкла в его памяти, как только он покинул Даллас. Дженсен просто решил, что так и должно быть, и отправился покорять просторы шоу-бизнеса.  
В этот же раз все было совсем по-другому. Джареда хотелось. Хотелось просыпаться по утрам от его взгляда. Хотелось ходить с ним по барам и гладить колено под столом. Хотелось... много чего, всех этих житейских мелочей, которые Дженс всегда обходил стороной.  
Наконец, чтобы отвлечься, Дженсен открыл ноутбук, погрузился в просмотр "Девочек Гилмор" и только мысленно смеялся сам над собой: никогда не любил сериалы, но ради того, чтобы взглянуть на Джея... чего, в общем, не сделаешь.

***  
Сначала она просто кричала на него - истерично, без особого смысла. Потом расплакалась и стала жалеть себя, еще больше растирая тушь по щекам. Осыпала всевозможными ругательствами за то, что бросил ее одну и не брал трубку, когда ей было так плохо. Затем она начала ластиться и смотреть несчастными глазами, хотела, чтобы ее отвезли в спа-салон - после попойки ей надо было привести себя в порядок.  
Джаред слушал молча и ходил по квартире, собирая свои вещи в большую спортивную сумку, а Эшли поняла, что что-то не так, только когда он аккуратно упаковал бритвенные принадлежности.  
\- Ты куда-то уезжаешь? - спросила она с недоверием.  
Джаред остановился на минуту и впервые открыл рот за последние полчаса:  
\- Нет. Я съезжаю. Мы расстаемся.  
Эшли пару секунд тупо смотрела на него, а потом расхохоталась.  
\- Ох, да ладно... - она пыталась говорить сквозь смех. - Спасибо, повеселил, мне даже полегчало.  
\- Я серьезно, Эшли. Ты прекрасно проводишь время без меня. Я без тебя - тоже, с некоторого времени.  
Он направился к двери, а она кричала ему в спину:  
\- Да кто ты такой, парень с невыговариваемой фамилией, кому ты будешь нужен, если бросишь меня?..  
Конец фразы растворился за хлопнувшей дверью, и Джаред вздохнул с облегчением.

***  
Когда за окном сгустился шумный ванкуверский вечер, Дженсен наконец-то оторвался от монитора, потер слезящиеся с непривычки глаза и мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что, кажется, стал фанатом собственного партнера по съемкам. Шея болела, и, покрутив головой, Дженсен едва ли не силой заставил себя отправиться на улицу, мотивируя это тем, что кофе заканчивался, а без кофе нельзя было и мечтать о нормальном пробуждении по утрам.  
Стоя в супермаркете среди больших стеллажей, Дженсен бестолково глазел на ряды пузатых жестяных и стеклянных банок с кофе. Можно было выбрать какой душе угодно, только вот выбирать Дженсен любил не особо. В кармане тренькнул телефон, и Дженсен достал его с затаенной надеждой, что смс от Джареда, но надежда не оправдалась: это была всего лишь Дэннил Харрис, с которой они познакомились год назад на съемках, и которая, если верить Стиву, весьма Дженсену симпатизировала. Впрочем, отвечать на симпатию Эклз не спешил. Не до того было.  
"как Ванкувер? много красивых девушек рухнуло к твоим ногам? :))" - отобразилось на экране, и Дженсен хмыкнул. Не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы догадаться, что сообщение насквозь пропитано нотками ревности.  
"А почему ты сразу думаешь только о девушках?" - ответил он и затолкал телефон обратно в карман куртки, а потом ухватил ближайшую банку и направился к кассе, расплатился, купил вдобавок пачку жвачки и вышел на сияющую огнями витрин улицу.

***  
Податься было некуда. А еще предстояло сообщить агенту об изменениях в их с Эшли статусе. Джаред набрал номер Майкла.  
\- Джа, ты что, с ума сошел?! - возмутился тот, услышав о разрыве хорошо пропиаренной пары. Затем помолчал пару секунд, успокаиваясь, и уже тише продолжил: - Ладно, парень, тебе повезло, что сегодня звонил заместитель Крипке. Они тебя берут - впрочем, ты и сам знаешь... - Майкл задумался на том конце провода. - Окей, пусть это будет что-то вроде - в новый проект с чистого листа. Мы сможем получить с этого выгоду.  
Джаред простонал досадливо - агент во всем видел лишь средство заработка. Но, пожалуй, иначе он просто не продержался бы на плаву в мире шоу-бизнеса.  
\- Ладно, делай что хочешь, Майкл. Только мне теперь негде ночевать, можешь подыскать что-нибудь недалеко от студии?  
\- Хм... Я бы мог, но нет смысла. Сегодня сними номер где-нибудь, а завтра тебе дадут трейлер. Сможешь пожить там, пока сам чего-нибудь не присмотришь.  
Согласившись и пообещав завтра быть на съемках вовремя, Джаред нажал отбой. Оглянулся и понял, что находится неподалеку от "Четырех сезонов", словно ноги сами принесли его сюда. Что ж... Это, конечно, рискованно, и от самого осознания, что он будет ночевать в одном здании с Дженсеном, по коже пробежали мурашки, но...  
Джаред вошел в вестибюль гостиницы и, поставив сумку на пол возле стойки, обратился к портье с просьбой подыскать ему номер, и в этот момент за спиной раздался до боли знакомый голос:  
\- Добрый вечер! Планета начала вертеться в другую сторону? Почему ты тут? - удивленно спросил Дженсен, прижимая к себе банку с кофе и остановившись у стойки. - Я полагал, мы попрощались до завтра... - Дженс вытянул из кармана ключ и задумчиво покрутил в пальцах. - Что-то случилось?  
У Джареда действительно оказался такой вид, будто что-то было не в порядке. Вроде бы все как обычно, только вот в глазах выражение потерянности.  
\- Ладно, заселишься - забегай, - протянул Дженсен, держа курс к лифтам. - У меня кофе есть и вообще - еда. Не думаю, что ты успел этим разжиться.  
Кнопка лифта загорелась красным кружком, и Дженсен уже зашел внутрь, а потом придержал створку двери ногой, заработав недовольный взгляд портье, и подмигнул Джареду прежде, чем позволить дверям лифта захлопнуться.  
Было бы лицемерием сказать, что он не ожидал увидеть Дженсена здесь, - напротив, Джаред всей душой жаждал столкнуться с ним, пусть это и выглядело странно - действительно, попрощались ведь... Как будто Джа преследует своего напарника. Но ведь ничего такого, ему просто нужно переночевать в отеле, правда ведь?...  
\- Мистер, вы меня слышите? Вам одноместный номер? - девушка за стойкой уже явно не в первый раз окликала Джареда с профессионально учтивой улыбкой. Он перевел на нее глаза - до этого времени он неотрывно смотрел на закрывшиеся давно двери лифта - и рассеянно попытался понять, что от него требуется. А потом, будто решившись, сгреб со стойки кредитку и паспорт, пробормотав что-то вроде: "Аа, к черту!..", и рванул к лифту.  
Дженсен открыл дверь очень быстро, хотя выглядел при этом весьма вальяжно. Джаред без приглашения вошел внутрь, бросил сумку на пол в прихожей и повернулся к хозяину номера.  
\- Ты предлагал кофе?  
\- Кажется, что-то такое было, - хитро прищурился Дженсен и приглашающе махнул куда-то вглубь номера. - Можешь занять свободную полку в шкафу, я не обижусь, - добавил он, рассмеявшись, и скрылся в кухне.  
Джаред пришел туда минут через пять, сел за стол, и Дженсен, вдохнув кофейный аромат в очередной раз, обернулся к нему. Джаред выглядел так, будто ему здесь самое место, и это необъяснимым образом приносило умиротворение.  
\- Не обещаю, что не буду больше вести себя неприлично, - выдохнул Дженсен, доставая чашки и шаря на полке в поисках сахара. - Ты ведь переживешь это?  
\- Я к тебе всего на одну ночь, - невпопад ответил Джаред, то ли извиняясь за вторжение, то ли заверяя в том, что не будет мешать. - Буду тебе должен, я же экономлю за твой счет, - уже веселее сказал он, подмигнул и отпил кофе. Затем поставил чашку и уселся на стул, лицом к спинке, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Поднял глаза на Дженсена:  
\- Я, кстати, послушался тебя. Ушел от Эшли, - доверительно сообщил Джа и в награду получил сдержанный, но явно радостный взгляд. - Если это ударит по моей карьере, то я сниму с себя свой долг перед тобой, будем в расчете.  
Джаред опять ощутил то теплое, словно котенок, чувство в груди, которое появлялось, когда он был рядом с Дженсеном. Он не помнил, чтобы такое когда-нибудь раньше происходило, и потому хотелось растягивать эти тихие минуты наедине, сколько было возможно.  
\- Завтра я забуду все слова, - вздохнул Джа, мечтательно глядя на Дженсена.  
\- Не ударит, - покачал головой Дженсен, машинально поглаживая большим пальцем бок своей чашки, - ты себя в деле видел? У тебя талант, и его тебе не Эшли подарила. И, к слову, сомневаюсь, что я вызываю амнезию, - весело добавил он. - Если это так опасно, то я буду выражать всю свою симпатию к тебе в адрес кофе, идет? - Дженсен картинно прижался к боку чашки поцелуем, а потом залпом допил все и пересек кухню в два шага, открывая окно и щелкая зажигалкой.  
\- Раньше мне казалось, что мне не нужно ничье общество, - сказал он, выдыхая дым тоненькой струйкой, - ну, когда куча людей вертелись под ногами, задавали дурацкие вопросы и вообще всячески меня раздражали. А тут, если бы не ты, я бы сдох со скуки.  
Вообще-то Джаред всегда был против курения и вел здоровый образ жизни. Но, черт возьми, как же эстетично Дженсен делал это! Как красиво, не то чтобы утонченно, нет, наоборот, очень по-мужски и как-то расслабленно - он держал сигарету, словно это было продолжение его пальцев. Джаред залюбовался практически идеальным профилем, освещенным лампой на фоне темнеющего неба в форточке.  
\- Погоди, скоро у тебя появятся толпы поклонниц. И может даже несколько поклонников, - криво усмехнулся Джаред в ответ на нарочито утомленный взгляд Дженсена. - Вот увидишь, чувак, тебе будет совсем нескучно. Я вообще удивлен, как это тебя не околдовала до сих пор какая-нибудь голливудская красавица.  
Джареду было забавно вызывать у Дженсена эту смесь смущения и досады, но внутри все же давал о себе знать грызущий червь внезапной ревности - было понятно, что такой потрясающе красивый парень, как Дженсен Эклз, просто не может оставаться незамеченным женщинами.  
"И мужчинами, - подсказал едкий внутренний голос. - Как вот ты, например..."  
\- Оно мне надо? - возвел глаза к небу Дженсен. - Я не хочу быть приложением к знаменитости, Джей, для этого нужна либо потрясающая наивность, либо беззаветная влюбленность. Наивностью я не отличался никогда, а любить - так и не научился.  
Он расслабленно стряхнул пепел в открытое окно, и тот полетел, прогорая крапинками огня, подхваченный потоками воздуха.  
\- Вот ты, - сказал Дженсен, поворачиваясь и опираясь ладонями о подоконник, - святая наивность. И я, кстати, рад, что вы расстались.  
Дженсен не стал уточнять, что рад он еще и потому, что поводом меньше быть снедаемым чувством собственности, так внезапно пустившему корни глубоко в душе.  
\- Ты чего-нибудь еще хочешь? Потому что я собирался перечитать сценарий и лечь спать, если честно, - Дженс в последний раз поднес к губам сигарету и щелчком отправил ее в бреющий полет, а потом захлопнул окно.  
\- Я могу почитать сценарий с тобой. Даже отыграть, если надо. Только драку затевать, пожалуй, не следует, - усмехнулся Джа. - Никому не нужны синяки в неположенных местах в первый день съемок.  
Джаред забрал пустые чашки со стола, открыл воду в кране, методично все помыл и расставил по местам. Дженсен наблюдал молча, а потом иронично хмыкнул:  
\- Ты тренируешься быть щепетильным Сэмом или вправду такой аккуратный зануда?  
\- Это, знаешь ли, успокаивает, - парировал Джаред. - И, к тому же, делает меня идеальным соседом. Спорю, ты сам будешь уговаривать меня пожить в твоем трейлере, когда не сможешь туда войти из-за бардака.  
\- Эй, где ты видел у меня бардак, это всего лишь творческий беспорядок, - возмутился Дженс и, пока Джаред вытирал руки, выудил из ящика несколько вилок и выложил из них на столе пентаграмму.  
\- Это чтобы призвать дух Крипке, - ухмыльнулся он, - и показать, как круто мы с тобой работаем над его детищем.  
Джаред хмыкнул и улыбнулся, и Дженсен залип взглядом на ямочках на его щеках.  
Они перебрались в спальню, Дженсен подхватил с тумбочки пачку листов и расселся прямо на ковре, вытянув ноги.  
\- Чувак, как думаешь, кто будет нашим отцом? - поинтересовался он, перебирая страницы.  
\- Ну, если исходить из возраста наших героев, - начал Джаред, усаживаясь рядом, хотя места было предостаточно, - то это должен быть мужчина около пятидесяти. Но, зная продюсеров современных сериалов, они найдут кого-то помоложе и покрасивее. Надо же фанаток обеспечить, они всегда так делают, - Дженсен критически скривился, и Джаред махнул рукой в сторону зеркала, висевшего на стене: - Чувак, да ты на себя посмотри! И это просто чудо, что ты еще и актер офигенный...  
Джаред углубился в изучение сценария, заглядывая Дженсену через плечо, пока тот мимикой выражал свое возмущение по поводу слов напарника. Буквы прыгали в глазах, потому что Дженсен, оказывается, обладал потрясающим запахом - своим, естественным, тут не было ни капли парфюма. Это было немного горьковато-сладко от дыма ванильно-шоколадных сигарет, и свежо после прогулки по улице, и немножко остро...  
\- Кхм... - подал голос Дженсен, и Джаред обнаружил, что сидит, уткнувшись носом в его шею и прикрыв глаза.  
\- Эм... на чем мы остановились, - попытался казаться невозмутимым Джаред, выпрямляясь и опасаясь опять смотреть в сценарий.  
\- Ты меня обнюхивал, вот на чем! - не поддался на обманчиво-серьезный тон Дженсен и взмахнул листками. - Это немножко странно, тебе не кажется?  
Джаред вздохнул и посмотрел ему в лицо своим совершенно щенячьим взглядом, и Дженсен покачал головой.  
\- Ладно, забей, я же не всерьез возмущаюсь, - сказал он и одной рукой обхватил Джареда за плечо, притягивая обратно. - Лежи, у тебя голова прикольная.  
\- Что значит - прикольная? - вытаращился Джаред, и Дженсен рассмеялся:  
\- Ну, пушистая такая, - и почесал ему макушку, будто настоящему щенку. Ладонь легко скользнула в мягкое тепло непослушных волос, и Дженсен затаил дыхание, пропуская сквозь пальцы каштановые пряди.  
Джаред собирался было еще повозмущаться, что с ним так обращаются, но внезапно заткнулся и улегся поудобнее на плечо Дженсена, а потом совершенно невозмутимо сполз ниже, устроившись на его бедрах. Дженсен еле успел убрать сценарий и сердито нахмурился, но Джаред лишь улыбнулся самой очаровательной из своих улыбок, а затем прикрыл глаза и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Почитай мне, - потребовал он, чувствуя, как потрясающе хорошо и удобно вот так лежать, чтобы тебя гладили по волосам, и слушать Дженсена, быть как будто внутри его собственного поля. Словно никого больше не существует в этом их маленьком мире.  
\- Эй, ну, что ты?.. - Джаред приоткрыл один глаз, когда понял, что никто не собирается ему читать.  
\- Сценарий? Уволь, это будет скучно, когда ты на меня не смотришь, - пожал плечами Дженсен, продолжая машинально перебирать волосы Джареда. - Я мог бы изобразить Дина, но, боюсь, тогда твоя голова встретится с полом...  
Джаред вздохнул и обиженно сдвинул брови, но не пошевелился и не открыл глаза. Дженсен облокотился спиной о край кровати, наслаждаясь теплом и тяжестью на коленях.  
В номере было тихо, и Дженс слушал ровное дыхание Джареда - еще не сонное, но очень спокойное и умиротворенное. Все еще гладя каштановые волосы и ощущая себя так, будто находится наконец-то на своем месте, Дженсен тихонько замурлыкал под нос песню, которая ему не принадлежала, но которую пару раз его заставляли исполнять наивные друзья, считающие, что у него на самом деле есть слух и голос. Не то чтобы он очень спорил, на самом деле, это льстило, а музыку он правда очень любил.  
\- Я верю твоему голосу и глазам,  
А когда ты говоришь о своих мечтах, понимаю,  
Что буду ревновать, кому бы  
Ни принадлежало твое сердце.  
Джаред приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на Дженсена. Тот прикусил губу и замолчал.  
\- Прости, бывает.  
\- Нет-нет, продолжай. Мне определенно нравится, - удовлетворенно заключил Джаред и опять закрыл глаза. - Мне еще никто не пел серенад.  
И не успел увернуться от тычка под ребра, но было так лень вставать, что он пробормотал:  
\- Давай так и будем спать, а?  
\- Нифига, чувак, я завтра не разогнусь, - ответил Дженсен и наконец столкнул Джареда с коленей.  
\- Лааадно, - протянул тот, вставая и смачно потягиваясь. - Репетиция наша не дала результатов, зато теперь я знаю, как сильно ты от меня без ума.  
\- Жить не могу, - согласился Дженсен, поднимаясь и с хрустом сгибая шею. - И всех, кто подойдет к тебе ближе, чем на метр, я буду посыпать солью и сжигать. Для профилактики.  
Он подмигнул Джареду и скрылся в ванной, где остановился у раковины, чтобы почистить зубы. Стоило ему выдавить на щетку пасту и отправить ее в рот, как дверь открылась, и на пороге показался вездесущий Джаред.  
\- Фто? - неласково спросил Дженсен, не выпуская щетку из-за щеки.  
Джаред помахал полотенцем у него перед носом, и Дженсен отвернулся, продолжая наблюдать за ним в зеркале, и сплюнул пену.  
\- Ты не мог подождать минут пятнадцать, пока я закончу? Младшие братья такие вредные.  
\- Вообще-то, мне как раз совсем не хотелось ждать, вот такой я капризный, - ответил Джаред, бросив футболку на стиральную машинку и расстегивая джинсы. При этом он краем глаза следил за Дженсеном, не без удовольствия отмечая, что тот будто передумал отдавать ванную в распоряжение напарника. Джаред стянул джинсы вниз и задержал руку на резинке трусов. Дженсен смущенно опустил взгляд в зеркале, и Джа, хмыкнув, разделся полностью и залез в душевую кабину, неплотно прикрыв створку.  
\- Вообще, я тебе спасибо хотел сказать. Ты очень гостеприимен - вторую ночь подряд пускаешь переночевать, кофе поишь, разве что спинку не трешь, - сказал Джаред, включая воду. Теплые струи тут же подействовали расслабляюще, и Джа вздохнул с облегчением, подставляя под них лицо.  
\- А что, просишь потереть? - поинтересовался Дженсен голосом, ставшим мгновенно на пару тонов ниже, и очень постарался не оборачиваться и не пялиться на силуэт Джареда за стеклом кабинки. Получалось плохо, потому что зеркало перед ним никуда не исчезло.  
\- Хотя, это было бы слишком нагло с твоей стороны, - добавил он, выключая воду и придумывая судорожно повод остаться еще ненадолго.  
Ответом ему был вздох и что-то неразборчивое о том, как хороша теплая вода.  
\- Не вздумай застонать, - предупредил Дженсен и вцепился в раковину так, что костяшки побелели.  
Из-за воды слышимость в кабинке была почти нулевая, но почему-то последнюю фразу Джаред отлично понял. Он коварно улыбнулся своим мыслям - всегда любил делать все наоборот, тем более, когда таким образом можно было провоцировать окружающих.  
\- А что, боишься, соседи начнут жаловаться на звуковые эффекты? - нарочито хрипло спросил Джа и вплотную подступил к матовому стеклу створки. - Вообще-то, тут за стеной есть спальня, в которую ты вполне можешь уйти, я тебя не держу, - предложил он, прижав ладонь к полупрозрачной преграде, и неровными движениями провел ею вниз.  
За стеклом раздался приглушенный вздох, и Джаред довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты в порно не снимался случаем? - пробормотал Дженсен, отвернувшись от соблазнительного зрелища, открывающегося за стеклом. - У тебя бы круто получалось.  
Он заставил себя преодолеть пару шагов до двери и аккуратно прикрыл ее за собой под звук, в котором сильно подозревал коварный смех Джареда.  
Когда Джаред вернулся в спальню, завернутый в полотенце, он обнаружил Дженсена, лежащего на кровати на животе поверх одеяла в одних черных трусах и с нарочным увлечением читающего книжку.  
\- Закончил? - вздернул бровь Дженсен и кривовато улыбнулся, снимая с носа очки в золотой оправе.  
Ему стоило определенно всей выдержки не охватывать жадным взглядом тело подошедшего ближе Джареда, блестящую от не слишком хорошо стертой влаги кожу, завивающиеся колечками мокрые волосы и шальные ореховые глаза.  
Джаред подошел и сел на кровать рядом.  
\- Твой вопрос звучит двусмысленно, ты в курсе? - поинтересовался он скорее риторически, просто поддевая Дженсена, а затем забрал у того очки и одел их обратно ему на нос. - Слушай, а тебе идет. Такой себе... - он, не скрываясь, окинул всю фигуру Дженсена оценивающим взглядом: - ...соблазнительный ботаник. Тебя бы тоже в порно с руками оторвали, - заключил Джа, а затем, не утруждая себя, просто перелез через Дженсена на свою сторону кровати, по пути прикасаясь к нему будто случайно, но, пожалуй, слишком уж часто.  
\- Так, моя одежда в стирке, предупреждаю на случай, если тебе среди ночи захочется погреться, - сообщил Джаред, залезая под одеяло, а затем вытащил из-под него полотенце.  
\- Пожалуй, - тихо произнес Дженсен, облизнувшись, - мне уже хочется погреться.  
Он отложил книгу на тумбочку и заинтересованно посмотрел на Джареда, подперев ладонью подбородок.  
\- Как тебе такой сюжет: соблазнительный, как ты выразился, ботаник, увлеченный чтением книг и созиданием своих собственных внутренних миров и прочая и прочая, совершенно не подозревающий о своей соблазнительности. И, скажем, первый красавец школы, разглядевший неземную красоту под вязаными свитерами и очками, ну и в трусах, наверное, тоже, это же порно.  
Джаред фыркнул, но не перевел с лица Дженсена внимательного взгляда.  
\- Что если однажды они останутся вдвоем, - продолжил Дженсен, забираясь под одеяло и придвигаясь поближе к жаркому телу Джареда, - и ботаник окажется не таким уж ботаником, как о нем все думают, а?  
\- И часто ты такое смотришь? - спросил Джаред, сглотнув и попытавшись придать голосу тон подначки.  
\- Нет, - спокойно отозвался Дженсен, - но воображение работает. А с тобой я в таком бы даже сыграл, пожалуй.  
Наградой ему были вспыхнувшие на скулах Джареда красные пятна.  
\- Слишком борзый для ботаника? - сладко улыбнулся Дженсен, прикрыв глаза пушистыми ресницами. - Я буду тренироваться, честное слово...  
Больше ничего сказать ему не дал сам Джаред, впившийся в эту улыбку долгим поцелуем, и Дженсен положил обе руки ему на плечи, позволяя почти накрыть себя жарким, потрясающе пахнущим свежестью телом.  
Дженсена никто никогда так не целовал: властно, сминая губы и мучительно, невозможно сладко. Кожа будто пылала там, где они соприкасались телами. В какой-то момент Дженсен отстранился, стянул все-таки очки и бросил на книгу, а потом снова потянулся за поцелуем.  
\- О, Боже... - хрипло выдохнул Джа в это короткое мгновение, - это самое невероятное, что я когда-либо делал.  
А затем со стоном втянул и чуть прикусил мягкую, невозможно сладкую нижнюю губу и прикрыл глаза - до того это было прекрасно.  
Дженсен тянулся, льнул к нему всем телом, словно ничего более важного у него не было, и это совершенно рвало крышу, и кровь в ушах шумела частыми сильными толчками и собиралась вся в паху, и реакция организма на происходящее не оставляла шансов оправдаться. Руки Дженсена на спине, впившиеся короткими ногтями в кожу над лопатками, его горячее, сильное, но в эту минуту такое покорное и податливое тело - все это смешалось в какое-то абсолютно нереальное по своей остроте наслаждение, близкого к которому Джаред и представить не мог.  
Казалось, этот поцелуй будет длиться вечно, но тут Джаред вдруг почувствовал чужую сильную, широкую ладонь на своем паху и от неожиданности отпрянул, тяжело дыша и глядя испуганно.

***  
Джаред был отзывчивым. Гораздо более отзывчивым, чем кто бы то ни было, и восхитительно вздыхал и прикусывал губы Дженсена, когда тому удавалось найти на его теле новые чувствительные местечки. Джаред неосознанно двигался, словно пытался оказаться еще ближе, ерзал и так восхитительно целовался, что Дженсу казалось: он сейчас просто умрет от наслаждения, и история любви их закончится, не начавшись толком.  
Дженсен на миг задумался, не стоит ли ограничиться одним этим поцелуем - и не сдержался, слишком уж хотелось узнать, каков Джаред там, ниже, и увидеть, как наслаждение затопит его глаза.  
\- Шшш, тихо, - прошептал Дженсен, приподнявшись на локте и ткнувшись губами Джареду в ухо, лаская дыханием. - Если ты не захочешь - я отступлюсь.  
Он опустил ладонь на бедро Джареда, легонько поглаживая движениями пальцев жаркую кожу.  
Ох, если бы только Джаред мог отказаться, сказать - стоп... Да он так бы и сказал, конечно, любому другому, потому что это же странно и невыносимо тяжело для осознания...  
Только сил никаких не было, глядя в эти зеленые глаза, которые неотрывно следили за его реакцией, взгляд которых обещал самое большое наслаждение вообще возможное в мире - не было сил оттолкнуть, прервать контакт. Джаред, словно заколдованный, не двигался - не решаясь все же толкнуться навстречу, но и не желая отстраниться - только тяжело дышал и ждал, сгорая одновременно от смущения, страха и невозможно сильного желания.  
\- Я...я хочу, - выдохнул Джа и тут же прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос, когда рука Дженсена снова переместилась с бедра в пах. Пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что ощущать напряжение внизу и при этом смотреть прямо в глаза Дженсену - это было слишком, это опаляло изнутри настолько сильно, что почти выворачивало наизнанку, словно каждый нерв оголился.  
Дженсен прикусил мочку его уха, а потом щекотно ткнулся носом в висок, вдыхая запах волос. Джаред восхитительно тяжело дышал, пытаясь скрыть, упрятать стоны, и Дженсен, до этого едва касавшийся его напряженного члена, сомкнул вокруг него пальцы, вырывая все же заветный тихий вскрик.  
Джаред был красив. Слов не было, как он был красив, и как выражение его лица выдавало чистое, незамутненное наслаждение. Кажется, Дженс уже готов был продать душу, только чтобы увидеть это еще не один раз.  
Не переставая ласкать его, Дженсен спустился поцелуями ниже: по скуле к шее, к ключицам, не решаясь укусить - за такого рода синяки на студии могли предъявить претензии - лишь прихватывая легонько губами кожу.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как ты сейчас прекрасен, - хрипло шепнул он, вернувшись к уху Джареда, и с удовольствием отметил, как тот краснеет. - Прекрасней всех, кого я видел. Всех на свете, слышишь?  
Не представляя, что нужно отвечать на подобные слова, - их просто никому не приходило в голову говорить - Джаред с трудом сказал, находя паузы между судорожными вдохами:  
\- Ведьма... как пить дать... ведьма...  
Дженсен в ответ лишь хрипло рассмеялся, щекотно обдав дыханием кожу за ухом, и это был лучший звук, который существовал во Вселенной...  
Джаред ощущал влажные поцелуи, чуть робкие, но не прекращающиеся - будто бы сразу всем телом, настолько были оголены нервы. Когда уже не было сил сдерживаться, не начиная извиваться совершенно неприличным образом, Джаред толкнул Дженсена на подушки, словил его руки и сомкнул запястья пальцами над головой. Дженсен посмотрел удивленно и радостно, с золотыми искрами в потемневших глазах, и Джа выдохнул, припадая к его шее:  
\- Я мог бы вечно любоваться...  
\- Любуйся, - сладко протянул Дженсен, подставляя шею под поцелуи, вздергивая подбородок.  
Джаред играл на нем, как он сам - на любимой гитаре, только вот никогда Дженс не извлек бы из инструмента такую совершенную мелодию, какую Джей извлекал из него самого сейчас.  
Наверное, если бы он знал раньше, что может быть так хорошо с мужчиной, он стал бы геем заранее. Правда, что-то подсказывало, что хорошо ему вовсе не с мужчиной. А с Джаредом...  
Горячая ладонь замерла на его боку, и Джаред приник поцелуем к соску, заставив Дженсена распахнуть закрывшиеся от наслаждения глаза.  
\- Ох, ты ж черт!..  
Джаред поднял голову, и в глазах его сверкнуло беспокойство. Дженс встряхнул головой, улыбнулся, кусая губу.  
\- Сделай так еще...  
Джаред улыбнулся и вернулся к своему занятию - не думая, как будто интуитивно чувствуя, что нужно делать: прикасаться самым кончиком языка, рисовать круги, легко, на грани чувств, а потом прикусить и вобрать губами, успокаивая (или нет, судя по все учащающемуся дыханию над головой). Руки Джареда жадно сжимали неожиданно податливое тело Дженсена, пытаясь как можно больше получить его, пока позволено, потому что, кто знает, можно ли будет еще... хоть раз?  
А хотелось - не отпускать его никогда. Все сомнения, еще несколько минут назад скребущие изнутри коготками, просто побледнели по сравнению с яркостью наслаждения, даруемого близостью этого - конкретно этого - мужчины... Джаред забыл себя, он чувствовал лишь непреодолимую жажду обладания, не задумываясь - как?  
Пальцы Дженсена впились в кожу плеч, но Джаред с силой отвел их в сторону - нет, лежи... Оторвался от соска, очертил поцелуями линию ребер и с удовлетворением отметил, как напрягся Дженсен, когда язык Джареда коснулся живота, недвусмысленно определяя свое направление.  
Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, во все глаза глядя на склонившуюся над ним лохматую голову и кусая губы от жажды большего, большего-большего-большего, слиться воедино, вплавиться, чтобы ничто и никогда не сумело их разлучить.  
Может, такова любовь с первого взгляда: столкнувшись в небольшой комнате с неизвестным человеком, понять, что он нужен так же, как если бы они оба знали друг друга тысячу лет...  
Скажи Дженсену кто-то раньше, что он будет так желать кого-то едва знакомого, - посмеялся бы в лучшем случае. "Ведьма в золотых доспехах, объясни, как ты со своим характером вообще докатился до того, что у тебя появился лучший друг?" - смеялся Стив и грозился написать о нем балладу. Дженсен тогда отвесил ему шуточную оплеуху и пообещал убить, если еще раз услышит про ведьму. Так привязалось ведь...  
Джаред замер, поднял глаза и посмотрел исподлобья, словно спрашивая разрешения, на что Дженсен смог издать лишь нетерпеливый стон, руки враз подломились, будто сбил кто, и он упал на подушку, отдаваясь на милость ласкающим губам и языку.  
Джаред понятия не имел, как это происходит. Нет, ну, знал, конечно же, но ведь с противоположной точки зрения, так сказать. От волнения руки начали ощутимо дрожать, и понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться. Джаред сел на пятки между разведенных ног Дженсена и дал себе возможность полюбоваться, руками оглаживая кожу живота, спускаясь на внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Затем, решившись, сомкнул пальцы вокруг уже возбужденного члена, медленно провел вверх-вниз несколько раз так, как сам любил, и моментально почувствовал отклик в собственном теле.  
Дженсен притих, как-то даже слишком - лежал, кажется, не дыша, с закрытыми глазами, смяв пальцами простыни и прикусив губу. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Джаред склонился и кончиком языка дотронулся до головки, затем очертил ее по кругу и, наконец, вобрал в рот.  
Нельзя сказать, что это было самым приятным, что он делал в жизни. Это было... Странно, горячо, солоновато на вкус. Но то, как резко и шумно выдохнул Дженсен, моментально расслабившись и тут же снова напрягшись, как с каждым движением губ и языка Джареда тело под ним выгибалось - сначала навстречу, а потом, словно сдерживаясь, мелко подрагивал каждый мускул, - ради этой потрясающей реакции можно было сделать что угодно... И Джаред делал, с упоением, придерживая одной рукой Дженсена, прижимая к кровати, и целовал, и прикасался, чередуя - легонько, затем ощутимо, с нажимом, - чтобы заставить Дженсена потерять остатки самообладания, услышать стон - низкий, протяжный, словно через сопротивление...  
Дженсен сдерживался как мог, чтобы не толкаться навстречу, в жаркую, влажную глубину рта, рвано вздыхал сквозь искусанные губы. Свободную руку Джареда, гладящую его по бедру, он поймал в свою и сплел их пальцы, сжимая с силой, чтобы найти хоть какую-то точку приложения тому восторгу, что охватывал его изнутри.  
Дженс в какой-то момент вообще перестал понимать, где находится, удерживали его только даримые Джаредом сладкие, горячие, невыносимо тягучие прикосновения, и они же заставляли его чувствовать себя невесомым.  
\- Мф... Джей... я кончу скоро, - прошептал он, выгибаясь вперед, прижимаясь затылком к подушке. Джаред ничего не ответил, не отстранился, продолжая обводить языком головку члена, определенно показывая, что отпускать он не собирается. Этот жест, кажется, завел Дженсена еще больше - хотя куда уж больше! - и он, высвободив руку из ладони Джареда, вплелся пальцами в его волосы. В этот раз Джаред не мешал, повинуясь давлению ладони на затылке.  
\- Я так тебя хочу, - прошептал Дженсен, мотая головой по подушке, слова срывались с его губ, минуя сознание - концентрация чистой жажды, которую будил в нем Джаред. - Еще когда увидел... понял... хочу быть твоим... и для тебя...  
Боже, даже в преддверии оргазма он никогда не был таким болтливым... Джаред же сверкнул радостными искрами в потемневших глазах, поглядел исподлобья, но Дженсен не в силах был разглядывать его замутненным взором, лишь коротко застонал и в последний раз выгнулся навстречу.  
Джаред не особо задумывался, что именно он делает и как, он не отрывал взгляда от Дженсена, насколько это было возможно, тот вел его своей реакцией, каждым новым рваным вздохом указывая, как - правильно... И, черт возьми, это было прекрасно, абсолютно нелогично прекрасно - Джа никогда не думал, что доведенный до высшей точки мужчина может быть настолько красив. Впрочем, это же Дженсен, невозможно поверить, что он бывает другим.  
Джаред не отпускал его до самого конца, находя какое-то особое удовлетворение в своем подчиняющемся положении. Хотя отчаянно-беспомощные нотки в стонах Дженсена, когда тот достиг пика, заставляли задуматься, кто тут главный...  
Только когда последние волны возбуждения схлынули и Дженсен затих, прикрыв глаза, Джаред поднялся, вытерев рот рукой, и лег рядом, опираясь на локоть и наблюдая за своим все еще молчащим партнером.  
Дженсен больше всего на свете боялся открыть глаза и обнаружить, что это сон. Это было настолько нереально - Джаред рядом с ним, так самозабвенно ласкающий его с совершенно невозможной откровенностью, так, словно ничего лучше и быть не может...  
Не открывая глаз, Дженс потянулся к нему, накрыл ладонью плечо, поглаживая почти робко, словно пытаясь таким образом выразить благодарность.  
Когда, наконец, достало сил посмотреть Джареду в лицо, Дженсен обнаружил, что он никуда не делся, и от этого осознания сердце застучало будто бы быстрее, а потом вернулось привычное за эти два дня настроение игривого безумства.  
\- Как насчет тебя? - промурлыкал он, скользнув ладонью с плеча на щеку Джареда, ощущая едва заметную шероховатость легкой щетины. - Что ты хочешь, чтобы я для тебя сделал?  
От игривого тона и потрясающе соблазнительной улыбки ослабшее было возбуждение захлестнуло Джареда с новой силой. Он лишь на секунду представил, что Дженсен мог бы сделать с ним то же, что только что совершил сам Джа, и только от одной этой картины сердце сорвалось с ритма - это было просто слишком.  
Джаред смотрел, как язык Дженсена проходится по пухлым губам, и понимал, что может просто с ума сойти, если...  
Джа потянулся вперед, накрывая губы Дженсена своими, настойчиво запечатывая его рот - не теперь, когда-нибудь я буду готов. Подавшись вперед, словил руку Дженсена и прижал ладонью к своему возбужденному члену, и, казалось, одного этого почти достаточно, чтобы кончить...  
На поцелуй Дженсен ответил с готовностью, позволил Джареду прихватывать и обводить языком свои губы, а потом накрыл свободной рукой его затылок, притягивая голову ближе, скользнул собственным языком во влажную глубину рта, ощущая непривычный солоноватый привкус на кончике. Джаред глухо стонал, отзываясь на каждое движение сомкнувшейся вдоль члена ладони, цеплялся за Дженсена как утопающий за соломинку и представлял собой чистое, воплощенное искушение...  
В какой-то момент он весь напрягся и сам разорвал поцелуй, и Дженсен обвел взглядом приоткрывшиеся в экстазе, припухшие от поцелуев губы и ощутил на пальцах и ладони тепло. Он продолжал ласкать - нарочно медленно - вытягивая из Джареда последние нотки наслаждения, а потом откинулся на подушку, расслабившись, задумчиво поднес руку к лицу и под ошарашенным взглядом Джареда принялся облизывать каждый палец.  
Джаред, все еще размыто после оргазма, не успев отдышаться, наблюдал самую невероятную картину в своей жизни. Дженсен так методично, с таким желанием проводил влажным языком по пальцам - один за другим - что это зрелище оказалось еще более неприличным и возбуждающим, чем то, что происходило раньше. Не в силах смотреть безучастно, Джаред схватил Дженсена за запястье, отводя руку, и впился в соленые влажные губы поцелуем, вылизывая собственный вкус с каждого миллиметра жаркого рта. Дженсен выгибался навстречу, подчинялся любому движению, был просто невероятно сладким, так, что даже дышать не хотелось, лишь бы не разрывать поцелуй.  
\- Мы... сошли с ума... - выдохнул Джаред, ведя влажную дорожку поцелуев к уху Дженсена и прикусив мочку.  
Дженсен промурчал что-то утвердительное, будто кот подставляясь под ласку, и притянул Джареда ближе к себе. Они сплелись в объятии, и Дженсен тихонько и сонно фыркнул:  
\- Обычно я ненавижу обниматься.  
Джаред улыбнулся - Дженс понял это по движению целующих его шею губ - и устроил голову у него на плече.  
Дженсен хотел сказать что-то еще, но его неизбежно клонило в сон. Тело сладко ныло от мысли о том, что только что случилось, и Дженсен, проваливаясь в темноту сна, загадал желание, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Что именно - уточнить он уже не успел.

***  
Проснулся Джаред на рассвете - будто толкнул кто - и, оказалось, по счастливой случайности, потому что о будильнике никто из них вчера не вспомнил. Еще не открыв глаза, Джа почувствовал - сегодня. Сегодня начинается новая эра в его жизни.  
В следующую секунду он осознал, что обнимающая его поперек груди рука как-то слишком тяжела, чтобы принадлежать Эшли. Воспоминания сладкой волной захлестнули Джареда, и он открыл глаза.  
Спящий Дженсен представлял собой самое умильное зрелище в мире, и Джа отметил, что уже второй раз имеет счастье любоваться им, только теперь искусанные пухлые губы Эклза недвусмысленно намекали, какое отношение имел сам Джаред к каждой трещинке от поцелуев, которая на них появилась. Дженсен улыбнулся во сне, затем перевернулся на другой бок, и Джаред воспользовался этим, чтобы незаметно выскользнуть из кровати. Одев трусы и джинсы, он вышел в кухню.  
\- Спящая красавица, подъем, - прошептал Джа на ухо Дженсену, вернувшись через пять минут, и поцеловал чуть ниже мочки, в шею. - Я тебе сделал кофе и даже принес сигареты.  
\- Да вы сговорились, - просипел Дженсен, открывая один глаз, - то ведьма, то спящая красавица, чего ж сразу не Рапунцель-то?  
Джаред хотел что-то сказать, но Дженс высвободил руку из-под одеяла и притянул к себе ближе его голову, смешно сложив губы в трубочку.  
\- Спящих красавиц полагается будить поцелуями, - сообщил он, и Джаред, сверкнув ямочками на щеках, поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
Кофе оказался восхитительным, в меру крепким и сладким ровно настолько, насколько Дженс всегда обожал. Он окинул взглядом из-под ресниц устроившегося в изножье кровати встрепанного еще после сна Джареда и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Джей.  
В очнувшемся сознании с трудом укладывалось то, что они вдвоем провели такую восхитительную ночь, но при одной мысли об этом в груди растекалось нежное тепло, и при взгляде на Джареда не оставалось никаких сомнений, что эта ночь была.  
Джаред наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен не спеша пил кофе и курил, и молчание между ними двумя было самым правильным, самым идеальным, оно само по себе было доказательством того, что эти люди наконец-то нашли друг друга.  
Теперь, с утра, хотелось легкости, нежности и непринужденных шуток. Вчерашняя жгучая страсть утихла, удовлетворенная, и это спокойствие помогало дышать, когда Дженсен облизывал губы после очередной затяжки - почему-то была внутренняя уверенность, что теперь уж это счастье никуда не денется, а потрясающе красивый парень, сидящий напротив - самое надежное, что было в жизни.  
Когда с утренним ритуалом было покончено, Джаред встал с кровати и бросил Дженсену его одежду:  
\- Мне ты, конечно, нравишься и без нее, но нас уже заждались на студии.  
Дженсен смешно недовольно нахмурился, и Джа рассмеялся:  
\- Эй, принцесса, не делай так, морщинки появятся. Собирайся, поехали, сегодня важный день, - закончил он, уворачиваясь от полетевшей в него подушки.  
Дженсен в ответ кинул в него вторую подушку, на этот раз угодив точно в грудь, и показал язык, отбрасывая одеяло в сторону.  
\- С каких пор тебя волнуют мои морщинки?  
Улыбка Джареда не позволяла даже в шутку обидеться на него, и Дженсен украдкой только следил за его перемещениями по номеру, натягивая джинсы и выбирая футболку в шкафу.  
Когда перед зеркалом Дженсен застегнул последнюю пуговицу, Джаред подошел к нему сзади и крепко обнял за талию, уютно уткнувшись носом в шею.  
\- Мм? Ты чего? - протянул Дженс, потрепав его по макушке. - Боже, только не говори, что ты убрал постель, а горничная тут на что? - закатил глаза он, оглядев комнату в отражении на гладкой поверхности зеркала. Джаред издал щекотный смешок.  
Дженсен откинул голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза.  
\- На площадке не обязательно никому о нас знать, - неожиданно задумчиво произнес он, глядя в потолок. - Не сейчас еще, ты согласен?  
\- Мм... - задумчиво протянул Джаред, нарочно скептически прищурившись, так, чтобы Дженсен заметил. - Ну, ладно, можешь пока не объявлять всем, как ты от меня тащишься. Все равно все заметят.  
Дженсен попытался было дать Джа подзатыльника, но не так легко это сделать, когда тебя крепко держат со спины.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - засмеялся Джаред, отпуская и поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. И добавил, как только Дженсен поднял бровь, мол, то-то же: - Окей, с Крипке можешь поделиться своим секретом, ему стоит знать.  
Номер они покинули, шутливо споря и подначивая друг друга, и никогда Джаред еще не чувствовал себя таким живым.

***  
\- Эклз...Падалеки... А, вы же наши главные герои! Уже почти все собрались, ждем вас, - улыбнулась им девушка с пачкой бумаг в руке, когда они вошли в административное здание студии. - Идите к мистеру Сингеру, он вам объяснит задачу на первый съемочный день.  
Роберт Сингер Дженсену понравился сразу. Он производил впечатление человека, отлично знающего свое дело, и в его компании Дженс не напрягался, как порой бывало раньше — а может определенное влияние оказывало присутствие Джареда рядом. Сингер осмотрел их обоих слегка оценивающе сквозь стекла очков и, похоже, остался доволен увиденным, а потом попросил называть его Боб и жестом пригласил пройти в съемочный павильон.  
Тот был действительно огромным. Тут и там сновали люди, колдуя над декорациями, Джаред вертел головой, пытаясь рассмотреть все и сразу, а Дженсен, напротив, сосредоточенно слушал Боба, стараясь не упустить ничего.  
\- Сегодня мы с вами начнем первую серию, отснимем самые первые кадры с Сэмом и Дином, думаю, это будет символично, - говорил Сингер, ведя актеров за собой через павильон и походя приветственно кивая попадавшимся на пути сотрудникам. - Завтра выедем на полигон, прокатитесь на машине. Дженсен, готовься, тебе к ней привыкать в первую очередь.  
Дженс кивнул и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
\- Тогда хотелось бы на нее посмотреть, в сценарии, который мне прислали, не прописано, что это за машина...  
\- А сейчас и посмотришь, - согласился Боб, открывая большую дверь в конце зала и жестом пропуская парней вперед. Дженсен быстрым шагом спустился по лестнице, оказался в помещении, похожем на гараж, и застыл, натолкнувшись взглядом на первую из ряда блестящих свежей черной краской машин. Джаред наткнулся ему на спину и что-то недовольно пропыхтел, но Дженсен не слушал.  
\- Это же, черт меня дери, Шеви Импала!  
Джаред в свою очередь поднял глаза на то, что так восхитило его партнера.  
Нет, никто из родных и друзей мистера Падалеки никогда бы не обвинил его в излишней любви к автомобилям, тем более - к старым, тем, которые зовутся классикой. Скорее Джаред хотел бы гонять на современной спортивной тачке, только такой, в которую бы без труда помещались его длинные ноги.  
Но совершенно нельзя было отрицать, что представший глазам актеров ряд машин с первой же секунды поражал воображение. Они выглядели настолько эстетично и как-то благородно, что не нужно было разбираться в данном вопросе, чтобы просто захватило дух. Невооруженным глазом было видно, что вкус у создателей "Сверхъестественного" был отменный.  
\- Хм, интересно, кто настолько гурман, что выбрал именно эту модель? - повернулся Джаред к Бобу, пока Дженсен обходил каждую машину, благоговейно глядя на них и словно боясь коснуться.  
\- О, скажите спасибо Эрику, он знает в этом толк, - отозвался Сингер, добродушно посмеиваясь. - Вообще, весь стиль проекта, идея, вся музыка - заслуга нашего вдохновителя.  
\- Неплохо, - согласился Джаред, наблюдая, как Дженсен осторожно садится в одну из машин и любовно поглаживает руль.  
\- Эй, Боб, а покататься можно? - спросил Дженсен, высунувшись из открытого окна и сверкая глазами.  
\- Вообще-то, такого не предполагалось, но если я запрещу, ты ведь ее угонишь, - Боб подмигнул, а потом повернулся к Джареду. - Приятель, запрыгивай, и посмотри, чтобы мистер Эклз сегодня не пересек границу США и все-таки вернулся к нам. Желательно, не позже, чем минут через тридцать, гримеры уже будут ждать.  
Когда Джаред приземлился рядом на сиденье, опасливо поглядывая над головой, дабы, видимо, не упереться макушкой в потолок, Дженсен расхохотался и высунулся из окна снова.  
\- Мы ненадолго, честное ковбойское!  
Сингер кивнул, пряча улыбку, и подошел к стене, открывая ворота, надежно заблокированные кодовым замком. Те уехали куда-то вверх, открывая путь на дорогу, и Дженсен, выудив из бардачка ключи, завел Импалу.  
\- Сто лет за рулем не сидел, - признался он, оглаживая ладонями руль, и повернулся к Джареду. - Тебе как, удобно тут, Джей? Дырку для головы выпиливать в крыше не будем, надеюсь?  
\- Сто лет, говоришь? - Джаред сполз ниже по кожаному сидению и, довольный результатом, откинулся на спинку. - Это как-то не прибавляет уверенности в нашей поездке. Я нужен продюсерам целым, по имеющейся у меня информации.  
Дженсен хмыкнул, выруливая на дорогу:  
\- Если что-то не устраивает - я могу попросить другого партнера. Скажу, что этот меня... не удовлетворяет, - взгляд Дженсена, устремленный на дорогу, даже со стороны явно светился хитростью и весельем.  
\- Уж тебе ли жаловаться на такое, - протянул Джа, выглядывая в окно. Сразу за студией, расположенной на окраине Ванкувера, начиналась степная местность. Импала с каждой секундой все дальше уезжала от павильона, тихо урча мотором.  
Джаред наклонился к Дженсену и поцеловал в шею, на несколько секунд прижавшись губами к коже.  
Шеви тихо заурчала и приумолкла, когда Дженсен очень осторожно остановил ее у обочины. Джаред заинтересованно посмотрел на партнера, и Дженс ответил ему внимательным взглядом, а потом потянулся к нему, накрыл ладонями щеки, выводя щекотные полукружья большими пальцами, и поцеловал так, будто они и не провели все утро вместе. Джаред, не мешкая, ответил, накрыл ладонью его затылок, притянул к себе ближе, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Когда перестало хватать воздуха - обоим - Дженсен разорвал поцелуй, прижался лбом к мягкой ткани футболки на плече у Джареда и обвил его за талию, поглаживая по спине.  
\- Мы просто обязаны будем заняться сексом в Импале, - поведал он хриплым шепотом и услышал над ухом негромкий смешок.  
\- Уже не терпится, да?  
Дженсен в ответ игриво посмотрел исподлобья, еще крепче прижав Джаред к себе и уткнувшись носом где-то под ключицей.  
\- Чувак, ты еще не успел прийти на площадку, а уже планируешь, как испортить реквизит. Ты невероятен.  
\- О, я знаю, можешь обойтись без комплиментов, - отмахнулся Дженсен, выпрямляясь и заводя мотор. У них оставалось еще минут пятнадцать до обещанного времени возвращения. Джаред молча улыбался, оперевшись плечом на дверцу и глядя, как нежно Дженсен обращается с машиной.  
\- Эй, ты чего замолчал, продолжай! - Дженсен легонько шлепнул Джареда по колену, выезжая с обочины на ленту асфальта. - Какой я еще?  
\- Очень любишь себя. - Дженсен покосился недовольно. - Впрочем, в этом ты не одинок...  
\- А разве можно меня не любить? - Дженсен нарочно высокомерным жестом вздернул бровь. - Я думаю, я восхитителен, - добавил он, мечтательно возведя глаза к потолку.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
\- Определенно. В постели - особенно.  
\- Ну, нет, ты еще даже не знаешь, что я умею в постели, - запротестовал Дженс, аккуратно притормаживая на повороте. - Вчера это я так... разминался.  
Джаред пошло хихикнул, прикрыв рот кулаком.  
\- Утренняя разминка приобретает совершенно новое значение, да?  
\- Не, пытаться развести меня на секс с утра - натуральное самоубийство, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен в ответ. - Так что придется удовлетвориться утренней гимнастикой, детка.  
Ворота гаража поднялись им навстречу - внутри ждал ассистент - и Дженсен, припарковав Импалу, выбрался из нее с выражением неописуемого удовольствия на лице.  
Джаред вылез и захлопнул дверцу, думая о том, что Дженсен будет неподражаем в роли Дина - ему даже играть не придется. А еще о том, что их разговоры внезапно стали ужасно откровенными, куда только смущение девалось, но настроение было легкое, и не хотелось прекращать.  
Дженсен подошел к Бобу, который опять спустился в гараж, и Джаред хотел присоединиться к ним, как вдруг его окликнули сзади. Обернувшись, Джа увидел, что от двери ему призывно машет та самая девушка, которая их встречала сегодня, а за спиной у нее, виновато улыбаясь, стоит Эшли. Твою же...  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил Джаред, отводя бывшую девушку в сторонку. - Мне казалось, мы все выяснили.  
\- Джа, ну, не будь злюкой, - Эшли надула губки, пальчиком водя по груди Джареда, выписывая узоры. - Я была неправа, мы немного перебрали, ну, с кем не бывает. Сегодня будет потрясная вечеринка в честь открытия клуба в центре, можем сходить... и помириться. - Девушка подняла на Джареда ясные, полные невинности глаза. - Ты за мной заедешь после съемок, да? Я одену маленькое голубое платье, - руки Эшли уже совсем собственническими движениями гладили по груди, а затем перебрались на спину, и девушка прижалась к торсу Джареда, уткнувшись лицом чуть выше пупка.  
\- Эм, Эшли... - начал Джаред, аккуратно за плечи пытаясь отстранить блондинку. - Нет. Не заеду. Мне это неинтересно.  
\- Ну, а если я докажу тебе свою любовь прямо сейчас?.. Я видела тут пустую комнатку, - девушка соблазнительно улыбнулась и потянула Джа за руку в сторону выхода.  
Боб спустился по лестнице и окинул взглядом припаркованную Импалу, а потом похлопал Дженсена, подошедшего к нему, по плечу.  
\- Ну, как тебе крошка?  
\- Я полностью разделяю любовь Дина к ней, - широко улыбнулся Дженс и обернулся в поисках Джареда.  
Он, конечно, сразу узнал одну из знаменитых близняшек, на лицо он, правда, их не различал, но Джаред говорил об Эшли, значит, это она - логично. При взгляде на то, как она собственнически касается широкой груди, Дженсен едва не захлебнулся вдохом, чувствуя, что во внутренности будто бы напихали льда, и, похоже, его замешательство очень живо отразилось на лице, потому что Боб положил руку ему на плечо и спросил:  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Да, охуительно, - отозвался Дженс, сам того не заметив, нарушив свое главное правило: он никогда походя не матерился при старших по съемочной команде, если только этого не требовала роль. Боб только покачал головой и произнес:  
\- Давайте не задерживайтесь, гримеры ждут, - и скрылся на лестничном пролете.  
По сути, все было правильно. Ну, Джаред и эта Эшли ведь были вместе довольно долго, люди часто расстаются, сходятся снова, могут даже наговорить друг о друге гадостей в порыве злости, но это же не значит, что любовь прошла?  
Дженсен обхватил самого себя за плечи, словно ему вдруг стало холодно, а потом одним мысленным жестом взял себя в руки и подошел к парочке.  
\- Нам пора, нас уже ждут, - ровно произнес он, кинув быстрый взгляд на Джареда и переведя его на Эшли. - Приятно видеть столь известную персону на нашей скромной студии. Дженсен Эклз, хотя сомневаюсь, что вы обо мне слышали.  
Эшли окинула его взглядом леди, оказавшейся в обществе зазнавшегося плебея, но руку пожала, и Дженсен улыбнулся кривой улыбкой, хотя глаза у него оставались холодными.  
Ему было страшно посмотреть на Джареда, да он и не смотрел, потому что малейший шанс увидеть там что-то вроде "прости, но я вчера, кажется, погорячился и ошибся" грозил разорвать его "золотую броню" на тысячи осколков. И Дженсен прекрасно знал, кого они тогда ранят в первую очередь.  
\- Да, конечно, вы же еще не можете сказать им, когда начинать, - протянула Эшли недовольно, бросая хмурый взгляд на стоящую в дверях ассистентку, которая то и дело смотрела на часы. - Идите. Я тебе позвоню.  
\- Не на... - начал было Джаред, но тут Эшли поднялась на цыпочки и с силой притянула его за шею, заставляя склониться, а затем поцеловала - настойчиво и медленно, как не целовала уже давно. Губы у нее были мягкие, но Джаред удивился, насколько холодные. Ни на секунду не зашумела кровь в голове от этого поцелуя, только царапающее ощущение внутри от осознания, что Дженсен стоит тут же и наблюдает это все, заставило ощутимо покраснеть. Джаред как мог быстро отстранил Эшли, впрочем, она и сама уже собралась уходить. Обернувшись еще раз при выходе, она послала воздушный поцелуй, и Джаред досадливо покачал головой и повернулся к Дженсену. У того было застывшее нечитаемое выражение лица, руки он скрестил на груди, так, что плечи казались еще шире.  
\- Эм... Прости за это, она всегда была странной и несдержанной, - Джаред одернул футболку и провел рукой по все еще влажным губам, словно стирая след поцелуя. - И никогда раньше не приходила ко мне на работу.  
\- Все когда-нибудь впервые случается, - негромко протянул Дженсен и отвернулся. Джаред безуспешно пытался поймать его взгляд и, очевидно, не очень понимал, что случилось. - Тем ценнее. Похоже, она пытается доказать тебе свою привязанность. Наверное, так и делают, когда влюбляются, хотя мне-то откуда знать, я никогда раньше... - он неопределенно махнул рукой и принялся подниматься по лестнице, слыша за собой дыхание Джареда и борясь с желанием то ли врезать ему, то ли позорно сбежать.  
Как девчонка.  
Ведьма.  
Боже.  
Джаред поравнялся с Дженсеном в коридоре, который вел к гримерным.  
\- Дженсен, что такое? - спросил, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Все отлично. Все так, как и должно быть, - ответил Дженсен и выглядел при этом, словно хочет кого-то убить.  
Джаред беспомощно оглянулся, а затем схватил Дженсена за рукав:  
\- Так, хватит, мне это не нравится, - решительно заявил Джа и рывком затащил партнера в ближайшее открытое помещение. В комнате было темно и тихо, Джаред захлопнул дверь и прижал Дженсена к ней всем телом.  
\- Либо ты мне расскажешь, почему выглядишь, как Дьявол, либо... - Джа впился губами в шею Дженсена, - я буду вытягивать из тебя признание вот так... - языком провел дорожку вниз, до ключицы, и легонько прикусил кожу.  
Глухой стон, предательски родившийся в груди, Дженсен безжалостно подавил в зародыше и выставил руки ладонями вперед, упираясь ими в грудь Джареда и заставляя отстраниться.  
\- Ну, хорошо, давай проясним, - сухо произнес он. - Мне не нравится, когда меня называют восхитительным и заставляют делать что-то, о чем я потом при определенных обстоятельствах могу пожалеть, а потом, стоит появиться смазливой девке, убегают к ней в объятия.  
Джаред смотрел на него как-то странно, и Дженсен понял, что начинает злиться еще больше.  
\- Что?! - рявкнул он, рывком убирая руки и складывая их на груди, словно тепло чужой кожи вдруг начало мучительно обжигать сквозь ткань.  
\- Ты идиот, - тихо сказал Джаред и обхватил Дженса за плечи, притягивая к себе, спеленав объятиями так, что не пошевелиться, не вдохнуть.  
\- Идиот, что повелся и пустил тебя к себе в душу, куда сроду никто хода не имел! - прошипел Дженсен и попытался вывернуться, но оказался только прочнее зажат в сильных руках.  
\- Непроходимый тупица... - закивал Джаред, а затем принялся покрывать лицо все еще сопротивляющегося и вертящего головой Дженсена поцелуями. - Слепой ревнивый сукин сын, - с невозможной нежностью выдохнул Джаред в мягкие губы Дженсена и поцеловал - настолько сладко и многообещающе, насколько вообще было возможно, заставляя того поддаться на ласку, одним этим поцелуем пытаясь выразить то, что не скажешь словами - не поверят.  
\- Видел ты, чтобы я ее так целовал? - прошептал Джаред, отрываясь от губ, когда стало не хватать воздуха. Затем, одной рукой все еще придерживая Дженсена за плечи, не давая возможности вырваться, другую опустил ему на ширинку, с давлением проводя. - Дай только мне время, я покажу, чего еще я никогда с ней не делал...  
\- Я вам свечку не держал, - сварливо прошептал Дженсен и все же не сдержался, заметно подался навстречу ласкающей руке и закрыл глаза.  
Губы Джареда, его теплые объятия, настойчивая ладонь заставляли открыться снова, довериться, и Дженс с беспомощным стоном притянул его к себе за талию, вжался всем телом, спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи.  
\- Тогда что это было? - тихо спросил он, тяжело дыша от охватившего тело возбуждения, с которым безуспешно пытался справиться. - Зачем она вообще притащилась?  
Джаред забрался ладонью к нему под рубашку, погладил по животу, заставив со свистом втянуть воздух.  
Опять, как и ночью, невозможно было не касаться, близость тела Дженсена ощущалась абсолютной необходимостью, и его протест только еще больше разжигал желание.  
\- А знаешь, мне пофиг, чего она хотела, - прошептал Джаред, прикусывая мочку, в то время как рука его путешествовала по торсу Дженсена, пересчитывая пальцами ребра, задевая соски, а потом опустилась на ремень джинсов, подбираясь к пряжке. Дженсен шумно выдохнул, и вдруг их обоих толкнула внезапно приоткрывшаяся дверь.  
\- Эй, Джо, тут что-то мешает, - раздался за дверью мужской голос, и Джаред, среагировав, дернул Дженсена за руку в сторону смутно вырисовывающегося в темноте большого шкафа. Спрятавшись за ним, Джаред вжал Дженсена в угол и закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
\- Толкни ее сильнее, иногда заедает, - ответил первому голосу второй в это время.  
Дверь открылась, зажегся неяркий свет. Джаред слушал шаркающие шаги, которые перемещались по комнате прямо за шкафом. Судя по всему, тут хранился реквизит. Долгие полминуты Джа совсем не дышал, понимая, что объяснить, чем занимались два основных актера в темной комнате, будет нереально.  
Наконец, нежданный посетитель взял, что ему было нужно, и вышел, выключив свет и прикрыв дверь. Джаред убрал руку с лица Дженсена и не смог сдержать истеричный смешок.  
Дженс же с пару минут тупо пялился в пространство перед собой, а потом расхохотался.  
\- Нас бы сразу выгнали отсюда нахер или сначала обстебали бы, как считаешь? - выдавил он в перерывах между приступами совершенно истерического смеха. Джаред фыркнул и подтолкнул его к двери.

\- Я думал, вас там съела эта блондинистая фурия, - нахмурился Боб, когда Джаред и Дженсен наконец-то соизволили появиться на пороге гримерной. На красноречиво вопросительный взгляд Дженсена он только пожал плечами и назидательно сказал: - Все голливудские актрисы рано или поздно становятся фуриями!  
Дженсен не сдержал смешок, устраиваясь в кресле перед большим зеркалом. Вид у него был слегка помятый после объятий Джареда, но разве задача гримеров не в том, чтобы сделать из него конфетку?  
\- Ты не торопись, - раздался над ухом мелодичный женский голос, - мы сначала тебя оденем, если ты не против.  
\- Я не буду против, даже если меня разденут, - низко выдохнул Дженсен и, поймав насмешливый взгляд Джареда в зеркале, показательно облизал губы и продолжил, - что, судя по сценарию, с Дином проделают не один раз.  
Белокурая девушка рассмеялась.  
\- Дженсен, ты, наверное, не одну сотню сердец разбил такими словами, а? Меня, кстати, Шеннон зовут, и нам с вами обоими предстоит еще долго работать бок о бок.  
Дженсен пожал ей руку и поднялся с кресла.  
По всему было видно, что Дженсен попал в свою стихию: съемки, костюмерные, ворох сменяющихся образов. И женщины, которые от одной его улыбки расцветают и вьются около него. Джаред хмыкнул и облизал губы, все еще хранящие тепло поцелуя. Как бы там ни было, и как бы не щебетала Шеннон, проводя их обоих в комнату с множеством разнообразной одежды, а всего пару минут назад Дженсен был его, полностью его, и этого не забудешь.  
\- Эй, а меня вы одеть не хотите? - окликнул он девушку, понимающе улыбаясь.  
\- Эм, да, конечно, - ответила та, но радостно-восхищенное выражение тут же погасло на ее лице. - Пока выбор небольшой, сам понимаешь, нестандартный размер. Идем.  
Шеннон ушла вперед, между рядами вешалок, а Джаред, воспользовавшись случаем, шепнул на ухо Дженсу: «Прекращай строить ей глазки, иначе она тебя изнасилует прямо сегодня».  
\- Должен же это хоть кто-то сделать, - поиграл бровями Дженсен и увернулся от подзатыльника. - Ай!  
Джаред скрылся за вешалкой вместе с Шеннон, а Дженсен остановился и оглядел две художественно потертые кожаные куртки, висящие тут же.  
\- А что одевать-то, - растерянно поинтересовался он, подавшись вперед и принюхавшись к запаху старой кожи. Шеннон что-то прощебетала с другой стороны и вскоре показалась из-за вешалки с джинсами и черной футболкой, перекинутыми через плечо, и сгрузила их Дженсену в подставленные руки.  
\- Одевайся, а мне еще предстоит повозиться с твоим братом, - подмигнула она и скрылась за вешалкой снова. Дженсен хмыкнул и принялся расстегивать пуговицы своей рубашки.  
\- Жди здесь, - сказала девушка и скрылась в соседнем помещении. Убедившись, что она ушла, Джаред привстал на носочки и, сложив локти на перекладине вешалки, заглянул через нее, принявшись наблюдать за переодеванием Дженсена. Тот его не замечал, и, дождавшись, пока Дженсен начнет натягивать куртку, Джа произнес:  
\- В следующий раз можешь раздеваться медленнее и под музыку, я не успел все рассмотреть.  
\- Если хорошо попросишь, - демонстративно взмахнул ресницами Дженсен и, подойдя к вешалке, легонько щелкнул Джареда по носу. Тот смешно нахмурился, и Дженсен обязательно поцеловал бы его, если бы не вернулась Шеннон с очередным ворохом одежды.  
\- Ну, точно Дин! - воскликнула она, и Дженс подмигнул ей и отошел к двери, где прислонился к косяку, откуда было прекрасно видно, как переодевается Джаред.  
\- Не замечала за тобой такого внимания к партнерам на "Темном Ангеле", - раздался за спиной знакомый голос, и Дженсен едва не подпрыгнул, когда его внезапно заключили в объятия.  
\- Дженни? - удивился он, заглянув через плечо и увидев обнимающую его сзади маленькую китаянку. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Меня позвали из-за тебя, Эклз, потому что больше никто не справится с твоим дурным характером, - хихикнула она и, подумав, добавила: - И с твоими волосами.  
\- Тебе нравились мои волосы, - возмутился Дженсен и подхватил сверкающую улыбкой девушку, приподняв над полом. - Ты должна это признать, они очешуенны.  
Дженни только заулыбалась и стукнула Дженсена по плечу крошечным кулачком.  
\- Отпусти, изверг, а то вспомню о том, что мы тезки, и не будет тебе покоя.  
\- О, Боже, нет, - сделал страшное лицо Дженс и опустил парикмахера на землю. - Нам хватит одной Дженни. Джаред, познакомься, эта женщина мучила меня на протяжении всех съемок "Темного Ангела".  
Застегнув пряжку джинсов, Джаред подошел к девушке и, взяв ее ладошку, легонько коснулся ее губами, для чего пришлось склониться достаточно низко. Китаянка заулыбалась, и ее щеки покрылись прелестным румянцем.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не был в обиде, - сказал Джа, выпрямляясь и переводя взгляд на Дженсена. - А моей прической вы тоже займетесь? - спросил он у Дженни, не глядя на нее.  
\- О, если не потрачу все время на удовлетворение капризов нашего красавчика, - звонко рассмеялась девушка в ответ.  
Джаред обратился к Дженсену с улыбкой:  
\- Чувак, не нагружай Дженни, со всеми капризами можешь обращаться ко мне.  
\- Я вообще не капризный, - запротестовал Дженсен, подняв руки в отрешающемся жесте.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - рассмеялась девушка. - Не верь ему, Джаред. Если запустить его в Голливуд, он самым чокнутым звездам даст фору в сто очков вперед.  
Дженсен картинно прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Пока его гримировали, он лениво наблюдал в зеркало за Джаредом, с волосами которого возилась крошечная Дженни, и думал о том, что после съемок обязательно зароется в них пальцами и растреплет, потому что всего ничего прошло, а уже дико хочется снова ощутить их мягкость.

***  
Снимали, как всегда, не по порядку, а как было удобней гримерам и костюмерам - тем предстояло еще немало поработать со сменой внешнего вида актеров и всегда следить за одинаковым расположением, например, порезов на лице в двух последовательных сценах. Ребята уже сделали несколько дублей того диалога, который читали на прослушивании, когда Боб отпустил Адрианну - милую блондинку, которая играла девушку Сэма - отдыхать и обратился к Джареду и Дженсену:  
\- Эй, парни, молодцы. А сможете сегодня отыграть сцену с дракой? Понимаю, не самое стандартное задание для первого съемочного дня, но я вижу, вы на многое способны.  
Джа переглянулся с Дженсом, и почему-то их обоих вдруг потянуло хихикать. Джаред представил, как будет падать сверху на Дженсена перед всей съемочной командой, и эта перспектива не казалась привлекательной лишь из-за наличия аудитории. О том, что они оба еще и хорошенько получить могут, как-то не вспомнилось.  
Боб выжидающе смотрел на них, и было как-то совсем некрасиво ему отказывать. Синхронно кивнув, Джаред и Дженсен переглянулись еще раз и направились за Сингером проходить проверку на выносливость...  
Пока устанавливали камеры на нужных точках, Дженсен оглядывался. Они были в комнате, в которой вскоре должны были погасить свет, оставив в качестве источника освещения одно окно, из которого, якобы, светит Луна и уличные фонари - фальшивые, конечно. Дженсен прошелся пару раз туда-сюда, репетируя маршрут Дина, и поднял глаза на Джареда, застывшего у стены и наблюдающего его передвижения. Джаред широко улыбнулся и показал два больших пальца.  
\- Готовы? - спросил громко Боб, когда наконец отошел от звукооператора, которому что-то втолковывал до этого. - Я не ожидаю от вас, что все получится с первого дубля, но мне кажется, вы справитесь.  
\- Конечно, босс, - шутливо отсалютовал Дженс и отошел на начальную метку, глядя, как Джаред отправляется на свою.  
Свет погас, и Боб громко скомандовал "мотор". Дженсен ясно представил себя Дином: после доброй половины съемочного дня это оказалось совсем несложно, Дин будто бы жил в нем и ждал своего часа, чтобы выразить себя - не со всеми ролями так получалось, и это было потрясающе.  
Он прошелся по комнате, слушая свое дыхание и оглядываясь - так вот как, значит, живет его Сэмми... Дженсен раскрыл стеклянную дверь, сделал пару шагов и ощутил, как его ловят в захват, пытаясь сбить с ног.  
Он вывернулся, перехватывая чужие руки, и тут же споткнулся обо что-то в темноте и оказался на полу под Джаредом и упавшей со стула стопкой декоративных книжек.  
Нет, что-то определенно было в этой темноте, притихшей съемочной группе, этой ненастоящей комнате. Все это создавало атмосферу интимности, вседозволенности. Не то чтобы Джаред забыл, что двадцать пар глаз сейчас устремлены на этот клочок пространства, но стало как-то все равно. На секунду Джаред испугался, когда Дженсен стал падать вроде бы прямо на торчащие выступы мебели, но обошлось, а вдобавок Джа и сам приземлился сверху, успев только подставить руки по обе стороны от головы Дженсена.  
\- Ты в норме? - одними губами спросил Джа. Дженсен кивнул, но не спешил сталкивать с себя внезапный груз.  
\- Ребята, давайте еще раз, только не так быстро, изобразите драку подольше. Зрителю такое нравится, помашите руками, - послышался откуда-то сверху и сзади голос Боба.  
Джаред оглянулся - они лежали за диваном, очень удобно, чтобы...  
Поцелуй вышел, пожалуй, намного более спешный, чем хотелось: прикоснуться сухими от пудры губами, прикрыть на секунду глаза - и все, пора возвращаться к обществу, это не должно выглядеть странно.  
\- Это полный провал, - картинно простонал Дженсен, обхватывая Джареда за талию, будто невзначай, и сдвигая его с себя. Кто-то из съемочной команды тихонько прыснул смешком.  
\- Давайте-давайте, подымайтесь, - ворчливо проговорил Боб, возвращаясь на свое место.  
Дженсен тоже направился к начальной метке и незаметно, но очень многообещающе, погладил Джареда по боку, борясь с желанием коснуться пальцами горящих от поцелуя губ.  
Стоящая в сторонке Шеннон подошла ближе, бегло осмотрела, в порядке ли грим у обоих, и вернулась на свое место.  
В этот раз было немного проще: ощутить захват, перехватить теплые руки, сжимая пальцы на запястьях - не так уж сильно, но ровно настолько, чтобы на экране казалось, будто это все всерьез. Дженсен не видел толком лица Джареда в темноте, ловил лишь взгляд блестящих глаз и боролся с желанием бросить эту игру в драку и притянуть его к себе ближе, поцеловать, смазывая пудру, добраться до настоящего вкуса его губ.  
"Я тебе отомщу, засранец, ты же сбил мне весь настрой", - подумал он, не без видимого удовлетворения шмякая Джареда о ковер после серии сыгранных ударов.  
\- Тише, тише, - с нежностью пробормотал он, твердо, впрочем, держа ладонь на горле Джа и чувствуя, как тот сглатывает.  
Дух захватило от удара о пол, но драться и падать Джаред научился на предыдущих проектах. Гораздо сложнее было не выходить из образа, когда Дженсен сидел вот так вот, сжимая его бедра своими, и хоть рука его была тверда, но от взгляда - очень неоднозначного, если присмотреться - этот захват обретал совсем иной смысл. И ладно бы выдержать лицо несколько секунд, но, нет, надо было ждать, пока камера переместится, дабы снять крупные планы, и за эти минуты, при внешней неподвижности, Джаред пережил настоящий ад, пытаясь сдержать разгорающееся возбуждение и не тереться о Дженсена совершенно неприличным образом.  
\- Дин?! Так меня напугать! - ох, это явно придется переснимать, ну не могло выражение лица получиться соответствующим!  
\- Теряешь форму! - ну почему эта улыбка кажется совсем не по-братски задорной? Почему Дин выходит таким настоящим??  
Рванувшись, Джаред перехватывает инициативу и укладывает "Дина" на лопатки, садясь сверху точно так же, как только что сидел Дженсен, и с огромным удовольствием не давая ему двинуться.  
\- Или нет, - пробормотал Дженсен, сжимая пальцы на прижимающей к полу руке Джареда. Ему отсюда наконец-то было отлично видно, как Джаред впивается в его лицо жадным взглядом, и Дженс, пользуясь тем, что камера снимала лишь их лица, осторожно поерзал на полу. Наблюдая, как Джа борется с собой в попытках сохранить нормальное выражение лица, Дженсен, не переставая улыбаться, приподнялся, давая ощутить собственное возбуждение, и хрипло прошептал:  
\- Пусти...  
Джаред, все еще ошарашенно смотрящий ему в лицо, поднялся и подал ему руку, помогая встать на ноги.  
\- Снято! - скомандовал Боб и хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы ассистент включил свет.  
Дженсен поднял глаза на Джареда и отчетливо прочитал в его лице обещание скорой расправы. И самодовольно усмехнулся.  
\- Ладно, ребята, на сегодня все. Мы просмотрим, что получилось, и решим, подходит ли нам этот дубль, - Боб подошел к ним и ободряюще похлопал по плечам. - Эй, Мэгги, - позвал он гримера, - приведи их в порядок, а то жены не узнают.  
Джаред кинул на Дженсена угрожающий взгляд, но бессовестный партнер по съемкам только шире улыбнулся, видимо, вполне довольный собой.  
"Уж я до тебя доберусь, - пообещал себе Джа, проходя в гримерную и садясь в кресло, неуютно ерзая, пытаясь скрыть, насколько его взволновала сыгранная сцена, - дай только избавиться от лишних глаз."  
\- Хочешь вкусных вредностей? - Мэгги приветливо улыбалась, протягивая Джареду пакет с разноцветными засахаренными конфетами-тянучками. Джаред поднял удивленный взгляд на девушку. - Это я так пытаюсь подружиться, не пугайся. Говорят, сладость - лучшее подспорье для приятных эмоций.  
В этот момент Джаред словил в зеркале пристальный взгляд Дженсена, который не преминул картинно облизнуть губы, и подумал: "Да уж... сладость. И не поспоришь".  
\- Спасибо... Мэгги, - повернулся Джа к девушке, вытаскивая из пакета длинную конфету, и, запрокинув голову, словил ее языком, сперва слизал сахар, а затем неспешно вобрал в рот всю ярко-красную кисловатую на вкус тянучку.  
\- Осторожно, он тебя объест, - поднял указательный палец вверх Дженсен, и Мэгги засмеялась.  
\- Мне не жалко. Ты хочешь?..  
Дженсен помотал головой и сполз пониже в кресле, закрыв глаза.  
\- Спасибо, я не фанат сладостей, - пробормотал он.  
Только сейчас он понял, как сильно вымотался и устал. Хотелось только под теплое одеяло и в объятия Джареда, говорить с ним, прикасаться к нему и не думать ни о чем больше.

Дорога в отель казалась бесконечной. Их предложили подвезти, но Дженсен почему-то отказался. После съемочного дня он по обыкновению становился закрытым и нелюдимым, и только присутствие Джареда рядом не приносило ему почему-то дискомфорта. Поэтому теперь он сидел рядом с Джа в полупустом автобусе, устроив голову на его плече, и рисовал указательным пальцем неведомые знаки в его раскрытой ладони, лежащей на коленях.  
\- Они все нравятся тебе? - спросил он задумчиво, поерзав щекой по ткани куртки Джареда. - В смысле, наша съемочная команда?  
Джаред очнулся от какого-то транса, в котором пребывал уже минут десять, прикрыв глаза и блаженно улыбаясь, в то время как боку было очень тепло рядом с Дженсеном, а полное отсутствие смущения при выражении симпатии к нему, Джареду, словно придавало крылья, и усталость просто не чувствовалась.  
Джа открыл глаза и тут же наткнулся на крайне пристальный взгляд старушки, что сидела напротив - она скривила губы и неодобрительно покачивала головой, глядя, как Дженсен еще ближе прижимается к Джареду. Улыбнувшись бабушке самой сияющей улыбкой, Джа прошептал Дженсену на ухо, задевая губами мочку:  
\- Эта женщина явно ревнует тебя ко мне, боюсь, она забьет меня сумочкой.  
Дженсен чудесно рассмеялся - устало, но с довольной какой-то хрипотцой, и Джа вернулся к его вопросу:  
\- Думаю, мы сработаемся, я не заметил никаких проблем. Разве что надо попросить Боба выделить нам отдельное помещение, - сказал он, не меняя тона. Дженсен многозначительно хмыкнул.  
\- Завтра у меня съемка с Адрианной, сцена в клубе. Мэгги шепнула.  
\- Она забавная, - улыбнулся Дженсен и приподнял голову, ткнувшись носом в щеку Джареду. - Я в "Смолвилле" с ней не пересекся, а жаль...  
Тот тихо фыркнул.  
\- Жалеешь, что упустил свой шанс увести ее у меня раньше?  
\- Угу, - согласился Дженс и моргнул, щекотно задев ресницами скулу Джареда. Джа смешно сморщил нос, и Дженсен сделал так еще раз - уже нарочно. - Чувствую себя так, будто мне пятнадцать, и я впервые по уши втрескался, - наконец поделился Эклз, выпрямляясь на сиденье и натыкаясь взглядом на сердитую старушку.  
Автобус мягко притормозил напротив "Четырех сезонов", и Дженсен с неохотой поднялся, потихоньку подталкивая Джареда к выходу.  
\- Эй, - Джаред даже споткнулся и чуть не слетел со второй ступеньки от такого заявления. Затем выйдя из автобуса, повернулся к Дженсену. - Ты... что?  
Тот смотрел спокойно, не отводя взгляда, словно и не признался только что в любви мужчине на третий день знакомства. Или словно это было обычным делом, само собой разумеющимся.  
\- Ты меня слышал, - сказал Дженсен и посмотрел из-под пушистых ресниц.  
\- Я... - не найдя, что сказать, Джаред взял в ладони лицо Дженсена и, притянув к себе, поцеловал - сладко, неспешно, проводя языком по губам, затем исследуя рот, пытаясь передать прикосновениями то, чего не мог еще сформулировать словами.  
У Дженсена все словно было очень просто и понятно, как у ребенка, который не сомневается и не боится, любит - и говорит об этом, не придумывая себе проблемы. И Джаред завидовал. Нет, он не избегал любви, просто столько раз признавался в ней в молодости, а в ответ получал в лучшем случае снисходительность, что сказать простые слова стало как-то физически трудно.  
\- Весь день этого ждал, - выдохнул он в губы Дженсена, отрываясь наконец, когда голова закружилась окончательно. - Идем.  
Дженсен только кивнул в ответ и, задержав взгляд еще на пару секунд на счастливом и чуть растерянном лице Джареда, потянул его за рукав к отелю.  
Номер встретил их уютным полумраком, как там, на съемках, и Дженсен не стал включать свет, только стянул куртку и наощупь повесил ее на крючок, а потом ощутил, как его обнимают уютные руки - совсем не похоже на тот захват, который проделывал Сэм - и прижался спиной к груди Джареда, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Не в коридоре же, - прошептал Дженсен, когда ощутил, как шеи коснулось теплое дыхание, и Джаред послушно отпустил, чтобы обнять снова, стоило им пересечь порог гостиной. Дженсен вздохнул и опустился на ковер, потянул Джареда за собой, позволил сесть сверху, сжимая коленями бедра, и тихонько рассмеялся ему на ухо, притянув за шею ближе:  
\- Если я тут усну - считай, что я предупреждал.  
\- Тогда мне будет стоить огромных усилий не воспользоваться ситуацией, - промурлыкал Джа, склоняясь и губами прихватывая мочку уха расслабленного, разнеженного Дженсена. - И учти, - добавил он, отстраняясь, - спать будешь тут же, я слишком устал, чтобы поднять кого-то тяжелее Дженни.  
Дженсен тихонько рассмеялся и притянул лицо Джа для поцелуя. Теплые руки спустились на плечи, оглаживая и разминая, и Джаред не сдержал вздох облегчения. Усталость первого дня съемок давала о себе знать, и все желания, которые мучили днем, отступили на задний план, подчиняя тело сонному дурману.  
Джаред лениво целовал Дженсена, где дотягивался, лаская губами шею, ключицы, затем задрал его рубашку и покрыл поцелуями грудь. Он медлил, не распалял, скорее просто хотел подарить как можно больше ласки - пока такое возможно.  
Дженсен наблюдал за Джаредом, дыша глубоко и размеренно. Он не испытывал такого ощущения сонного покоя очень давно - если не никогда. Когда Джа приник с поцелуями к животу, он приподнялся на локте, неловко стянул рубашку одной рукой, отбросил ее куда-то в сторону и улегся обратно, обнаженной спиной на ворс ковра.  
Наконец Джаред положил голову ему на грудь, щекоча кончиками пушистых волос, и Дженсен отчетливо представил, как, должно быть, слышен стук его сердца. Почему-то это казалось интимнее любых прикосновений, любых слов. Пальцы так мягко, так правильно вплетались в лохматые волосы Джареда, что внутри разливалась нежная сладость и робкое желание, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
\- Я сейчас точно засну, - глухо рассмеялся Дженсен.  
Приобнимая за ребра, Джаред в последний раз поцеловал кожу по левым соском, как раз в тут точку, где лучше всего было слышно сердце, и поднялся. Подал руку Дженсену, помогая встать. Тот на секунду прислонился к Джа - закружилась голова после длительного лежания, сонный мой мальчик...  
\- Давай, забирайся в постель и отдыхай, - заботливо подтолкнул Дженсена к кровати, по пути расстегивая и стягивая его джинсы. Поборов усталость, Дженсен опустил взгляд, наблюдая за действиями Джа, а затем посмотрел в лицо, лукаво приподняв бровь.  
\- Господи, тебе бы только об этом думать, - закатил глаза Джаред, усаживая партнера на кровать и стягивая свою футболку.  
\- Я в душ. Вернусь - хочу видеть тебя спящим.  
\- Как скажешь, - рассмеялся Дженсен и забрался под одеяло, свернувшись клубком, по-кошачьи.  
Джаред как-то очень быстро вошел в его жизнь, будто случайно и в то же время - нарочно. Так, словно только для него оставалось пустым все эти годы место где-то в сердце или в душе, ну или где там еще, по словам романтиков, эта пустота может быть? Джаред, быстрый, живой, со своими лучистыми глазами орехового цвета, отливающими зеленым в ярком свете, нес в себе жизнь со всей ее красотой, со всеми ее цветами, и Дженсен, пробыв с ним три дня, думал, что до этого он и не жил вовсе.  
Когда Джа вернулся, Дженсен еще не спал - не мог уснуть, не дождавшись. И когда матрас чуть скрипнул под его весом и зашуршали простыни, Дженс мгновенно обвился вокруг партнера, моргнул пару раз, вновь пощекотав ресницами его щеку, и, наконец, прикрыл глаза.  
Это было так хорошо и спокойно, и очень правильно - быть с Дженсеном. Не только на пике не поддающихся объяснению эмоций и гормонов, а вот так - обнимать его, засыпая. И, черт возьми, пусть это сладко-розовая романтическая ересь, но кто вправе упрекнуть?..

***  
Джаред опять проснулся с первыми солнечными лучами. Это становилось уже привычкой, которой раньше не наблюдалось.  
Дженсен ровно дышал, почти уткнувшись в затылок, и дыхание приятно шевелило волосы, рождая ощущение мурашек по спине.  
Полежав минуты три, Джаред попытался выбраться из постели, но вдруг руки Дженсена обвились вокруг торса, не пуская.  
\- Ты куда собрался? - сонно пробормотал он.  
\- Вообще-то, ублажать тебя кофе и сигаретами, - усмехнулся Джаред, поворачиваясь лицом к Дженсену, не разрывая кольца рук. - Я был бы не против и другого способа получить удовольствие, но раз ты такая ведьма по утрам...  
Дженсен что-то выдохнул - непонятно, соглашаясь или возражая - и потянулся к Джареду, утыкаясь носом ему в ямку между ключиц и устраивая на его груди раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Что тебе снилось? - вдруг тихо и чуть хрипловато поинтересовался Дженс и взглянул снизу вверх на Джареда совсем не сонными глазами. Взглянул - и дух захватило, так Джа был хорош собой, когда в ресницах его путались рассветные лучи солнца из окна.  
\- Расскажи, ну, - попросил Дженсен и огладил ладонью бок Джареда, ощупывая пальцами ребра, а потом приподнялся, прихватил губами его нижнюю губу и улыбнулся. Пальцы его замерли прямо над резинкой трусов.  
\- Ох... ну, пока ты недалеко уходишь от сюжета... - Джаред, не ожидавший такого поворота со стороны потрясающе теплого со сна, пахнущего парным молоком Дженсена, облизал враз пересохшие губы. Почувствовал не замеченный вчера ушиб на ребрах, поморщился, когда пальцы Дженсена прошлись по чувствительному месту.  
Дженсен был непривычно игривым, хоть явно не до конца проснувшимся, и Джаред уточнил, улыбаясь:  
\- А ты уверен, что не спишь до сих пор?  
\- Сплю, - совершенно серьезно ответил Дженс. - И ты спишь.  
\- И мы видим один и тот же сон? - ухмыльнулся Джаред и вынужден был со свистом втянуть воздух тут же, когда Дженсен обхватил пальцами его полувозбужденный с утра член.  
\- Ага, у нас единое информационное поле, - согласился он, как ни в чем не бывало, мучительно медленно двигая рукой. Джаред прикусил губу. - А потом ты проснешься и окажется, что я все такой же ублюдок по утрам, и даже не подумаю тебя... Ай! - выдохнул Дженс, внезапно оказавшись под перекатившимся на него Джаредом.  
\- Раз так, мне нужно любить тебя, пока ты не проснулся, - ответил Джаред внезапно охрипшим голосом и, зарычав, впился поцелуем в шею Дженсена. Со сна губы и пальцы были как-то особо чувствительны, покалывали, словно ток пробегал от каждого прикосновения. Дженсен восхитительно сладко прикусил губу - похоже, это был один из его фирменных жестов, от которого у смотрящего исчезали все мысли, кроме непосредственно пошлых. Джаред не спешил спускаться поцелуями ниже, вылизывая кожу за мочкой уха, оставляя, вероятно, следы зубов на шее, прижимаясь бедрами к паху Дженсена, давая почувствовать, усиливая до невозможности, обоюдное желание, но все равно было мало, хотелось еще: еще этой горячей мягкости, опять слышать стоны и свое имя, которое в устах Дженсена звучало как самое возбуждающее заклинание...  
Слабость со сна и то, как собственнически касался его Джаред, заставляла повиноваться, двигаясь в едином ритме будто бы на грани сил. Дженс прижимал к себе Джа - и он действительно был очень, очень горячим - водил пальцами по его спине, чуть щекотно, и откидывал назад голову, позволяя кусать и целовать себя. Ему хотелось сильнее, потому что в утреннем мареве все прикосновения казались невесомыми, и он просто обхватил Джареда ногами за талию, вминаясь пахом, постанывая от нетерпения. Это оказалось настолько пошло, настолько откровенно, что Дженсен вдруг представил, как Джаред мог бы... о, боже, мог бы войти в него, сделать его своим полностью - и закусил губу снова, почти до крови.  
Джа замер, приподнялся на руках, заглядывая Дженсену в глаза, будто мысли читал, и Дженс почувствовал, что краснеет, потянулся за поцелуем, который без промедления получил, и закрыл глаза.  
Джареду не верилось... Он не мог поверить в то, что так явно читалось в горящих глазах Дженсена, в его отчаянных движениях, в том, как жадно он целовал, как сладко постанывал, когда Джа находил новые чувствительные точки. Возбуждение доходило почти до максимума, и на самом верху не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, и именно об этом блестели глаза обоих, это желание - пойти до конца - вырисовывали языки в жарком танце.

Джаред мягко отстранил прижимающегося к нему Дженсена и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, пропустил руку между их телами, накрыл ладонью пах, ощущая, насколько возбужден партнер - от осознания этого дух захватило — и, с нажимом лаская горячий даже сквозь ткань трусов член, выдохнул:  
\- Я хочу тебя... всего тебя, - сказал и тут же нервно прикусил губу, боясь услышать ответ. Не много ли он просит? Да, обоюдное желание было очевидным, но это же... то, чего хотел Джаред, может все изменить. Он посмотрел в глаза Дженсену, собираясь с духом:  
\- Можно...? - и чуть сильнее сжал член, а потом позволил руке скользнуть между бедер Дженсена, поглаживая, наслаждаясь тем, что ему позволяют.  
Дженсен зажмурился от удовольствия, импульсами растекающегося по венам, свивающегося внизу живота тугим, жарким клубком, отвернулся и прикусил костяшки пальцев, мучительно краснея от столь откровенной ласки. Невозможно хорошо было, так, что тело следило лишь за каждым движением руки Джареда - не хватало на большее.  
\- Да, давай, - простонал Дженс, отнимая руку от губ и впиваясь в наволочку подушки пальцами. - Джаред, ну, Джааааред...  
Джа протянул руку и взял его за подбородок, сжал легонько, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. И Дженсен смотрел, прямо в пронзительные, потемневшие от желания глаза, смотрел, пока Джаред касался его там, внизу, обводил пальцами вход, сдвинув в сторону ткань трусов. Невозможно было не смотреть, и от этого удовольствие становилось острее, заставляло задыхаться, кусать губы до крови - и бояться пошевелиться.  
Дженсен тяжело дышал, раздувались точеные крылья носа, и кусал губы, так, что выступила капелька крови, которую Джа слизал кончиком языка, но не отводил взгляда, словно прикованный им к Джареду, и эта послушность, какая-то мучительная покорность окончательно сводила с ума.  
Руке было ужасно жарко между сведенных бедер, и Джа потянул вниз резинку трусов, стаскивая их с Дженсена, а затем провел рукой вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя раздвинуть колени. И Дженсен повиновался, о, каким восхитительно податливым он был, и будто сам находил странное болезненное удовольствие в своем послушании. Свободной рукой Джаред опирался на постель над плечом Дженсена и нависал над ним, все так же не отрывая взгляда, пытаясь уловить и запомнить реакцию на каждое свое прикосновение. Он ласкал кожу вокруг сжатого входа, затем сжимал член и, несколькими движениями доведя практически до конца, останавливался, облизывал пальцы и, влажными, снова возвращался к колечку мышц, затем легонько надавил: Дженсен все же зажмурился - то ли от смущения, то ли...  
\- Шшш, все хорошо, - шептал Джаред, прикусывая нижнюю губу Дженсена. - Мы не будем спешить...  
И партнер расслаблялся, открыто и доверчиво глядя в глаза Джа, и мял подушку в пальцах, не прикасаясь к тому, и ощущения от этого становились только острее.  
Это было больно, почти нестерпимо, и Дженсен вздрогнул и инстинктивно сжался, пытаясь уйти от неприятных ощущений.  
И будь это кто-то другой - не Джаред - он оказался бы в лучшем случае сам на лопатках, но...  
Это было другое. Джаред словно завораживал одним своим присутствием, и его хотелось, так хотелось!  
Дженсен и понятия не имел, что ему понравится однажды подчиняться чужим рукам... И ему нравилось. Нравилось, что Джаред все делает для него и с ним сам, нравилось, что не приходится быть ведущим, главным, что можно лишь вцепиться в подушку и просто позволить прикасаться к себе.  
Дженсен смотрел в глаза Джареду, медленно расслаблялся и считал секунды, пытаясь отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. Выходило не очень, но Джа словно гипнотизировал взглядом, просил довериться, и отказать в его просьбе не получалось.  
Когда он стал осторожно проталкивать второй палец, Дженсен, не выдержав, выматерился и истерично рассмеялся:  
\- Слушай, это в лучшем случае странно, в худшем - адски больно, почему от этого тащатся? - прохрипел он, жмурясь. Джаред замер, не понимая, в чем причина такой смены настроения, и Дженсен осторожно отодвинулся, поморщившись.  
\- Слушай, ты же... - начал Джаред, и Дженсен поднял правую руку в останавливающем жесте.  
\- Я ни от чего не отказывался, Падалеки, не пори горячку, но это реально, блядь, больно.  
Дженсен потянулся к тумбочке возле кровати и, выдвинув ящик, наощупь вытащил какой-то крем для рук и повертел его в руках.  
\- А теперь смотри и ничего не трогай, - вздохнул Дженсен, аккуратно отпихивая Джареда пяткой по колену и усаживаясь на постели, прижимаясь лопатками к спинке кровати. - Я в первый и последний раз это сделаю, мне ужасно стыдно, ну и все такое.  
Он выдавил крем на пальцы и, пошевелив ими перед лицом, принюхался к запаху, а потом, прикрыв глаза - смотреть на самом деле было очень стыдно - скользнул рукой вниз и слабо надавил на собственный вход. Крем холодил, не успевший согреться в пальцах, и это было... странно - касаться себя там.  
Джаред, совершенно потрясенный происходящим, смотрел во все глаза, боясь пошевелиться, цеплялся судорожно пальцами за простыню, и так уже смятую их телами. А Дженсен...  
Это было абсолютно внезапно завораживающим, пошлым донельзя, заставляющим прикрыть глаза - внутреннее чувство морали просто вопило панически - зрелищем. И в то же время - невозможно было отвести глаз от того, как Дженсен, зажмурившись и прикусив губу, будто он очень сосредоточен, опустил руку между разведенных бедер - дух захватывало от невыносимой откровенности позы - и медленно, почти перестав дышать, скользкими от крема пальцами сначала обвел вход по кругу, а затем, осторожно, надавил пальцем - тот почти сразу, почти легко вошел до первой косточки. Дженсен выдохнул, вдохнул шумно - и протолкнул чуть дальше...  
Рука Джареда сама потянулась к тюбику. Глаз нельзя было оторвать от Дженсена, хотелось еще - смотреть, впитывать его откровенность. Но... хотелось и участвовать тоже, свернувшееся горячим клубком внизу живота возбуждение томило и грозило взорвать изнутри, не найдя выхода.  
Очень тихо и аккуратно, так, чтобы не отвлекать Дженсена, Джа подполз к нему, не касаясь, и смазанными кремом двумя пальцами дотронулся до входа, совсем рядом с пальцем Дженсена. Дженс замер на секунду, не открывая глаз, но и не протестуя, и Джаред отвел его руку в сторону. Затем снова нажал на вход - сразу двумя - и Дженсен вдруг расслабился, впустил внутрь, выдохнул рвано. Замерев на пару секунд, Джа бросил взгляд на лицо Дженса - как?  
В этот раз было по-другому: удалось расслабиться, привыкнуть, снова ощутить, как же безумно сильно хочется... Джаред замер, и Дженсен двинулся ближе, резко, впуская до самых костяшек, и задохнулся, запрокинул голову, хватая воздух приоткрытым ртом. Он и не знал, что может быть настолько хорошо - яркой вспышкой по всему телу, волной щекотного тепла охватывало удовольствие. Оно было живое, настоящее, непривычное и такое правильное, что Дженсен, больно упираясь в спинку кровати, потянул Джареда ближе, ухватив сзади за шею, поцеловал, сминая губы, глубоко, мокро, и беззвучно застонал ему в рот, когда ласкающие пальцы снова коснулись какой-то волшебной точки внутри.  
\- Давай уже, - пробормотал Дженс, жмурясь и мелко подрагивая бедрами, пытаясь ощутить заветную вспышку удовольствия снова.  
И так сил уже не оставалось медлить, сдерживаться и щадить, а этот горячий шепот прямо в губы словно снес последние преграды, и Джа убрал руку, за секунду разделся полностью, а затем рывком стянул Дженсена ниже за бедра, устраиваясь между них, сидя на пятках. Одной рукой гладил, ласкал кожу, где мог дотянуться, очертил чувственный рот указательным и средним пальцами - Дженсен моментально словил их губами, поцеловал и стал легонько посасывать. Джаред тихо зарычал, свободной рукой находя подушку и подтолкнув ее под бедра Дженсена, чуть приподнимая, затем развел его ноги шире и, помогая себе рукой, вошел - сразу почти наполовину...  
Дженсен прикусил пальцы – слегка - и шумно втянул воздух.  
Джаред закрыл глаза - так восхитительно тесно и жарко было внутри. Лучше, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Через пару секунд, а, может, часов, счет времени был окончательно потерян: Дженсен снова стал ритмично, неспешно ласкать пальцы языком, словно давая разрешение - и Джаред подался вперед, продвинувшись еще на сантиметр, потом назад, и в голове словно начали разрываться фейерверки...  
Это оказалось странно. Непривычно и действительно очень странно - принимать Джареда в себя, тем более что член у него на самом деле был немаленьким.  
Дженсен смотрел, как солнце пятнами ложится Джареду на щеку, как играет со вздрагивающими ресницами, и обводил языком его пальцы, чувствуя, как они солоны на вкус. И ждал, пока Джаред достигнет снова той волшебной точки внутри.  
Он не понял, как так вышло, но мгновения спустя он уже подавался навстречу, выгибался, вплетался пальцами в волосы на затылке у Джареда, тянул за них и тут же отпускал, боясь сделать больно. Это оказалось гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем пальцами, ощущения заставляли стонать сорванным голосом, просить, не зная, о чем.  
Удовольствие подкатило внезапно и быстро, отпечатавшись белым на изнанке век, и Дженсен только вздохнул чуть удивленно, прикусив в последний раз пальцы Джареда - совсем легко - и жмурясь от невозможности прийти в себя.  
Джа было горячо и влажно, и умопомрачительно тесно, отчего ощущения казались какими-то слишком сильными, такого никогда не бывало раньше, ни с одной девушкой. Дженсен так громко стонал, достигая пика, так восхитительно выгибался, подавался навстречу, что не было никакой возможности держаться дольше, и оргазм накрыл с головой, лишая зрения, слуха - всего, кроме пронизывающего до кончиков пальцев наслаждения...  
Джаред пришел в себя лишь минут через пять, когда восстановилось дыхание. Они лежали, касаясь плечами, и тишина в комнате будто стала расширяться, давить на уши. Джаред повернулся набок и посмотрел на профиль Дженсена.  
\- Это было... - не существовало слова, чтобы описать, насколько было хорошо.  
Тело окутывала нега, такая сладкая, тягучая, как карамель. Дженсен часто моргал, пытаясь не отключиться, не позволить мягким волнам укрыть свое сознание, дышал глубоко и ровно, чувствуя плечом теплое плечо Джареда.  
\- Ага, - согласился он хриплым, сорванным голосом, когда Джаред повернулся, и улыбнулся уголками губ, давая понять, что разделяет это чувство.  
Наверное, ему должно было быть не по себе, потому что ни с того ни с сего он позволил другому мужчине овладеть собой, и это было, вроде как, вполне однозначно.  
Дженсену было пофиг.  
\- Но больше никакого секса по утрам, - протянул он лукаво, искоса глядя на Джа и потянувшись к тумбочке за сигаретами. Зажигалка сработала раза с третьего, и Дженс недовольно потряс ею в воздухе. - Дин совершенно не должен выглядеть хорошо оттраханным, это не его специфика.  
Джаред расхохотался:  
\- Боже, ты уникален. Похоже, я где-то недоработал, раз ты уже способен шутить, - сказал он, выбираясь из кровати и натягивая трусы. - Кстати, оттраханным ты выглядишь еще сексуальнее, Дину это как раз не помешает. Разве что у кого-то сработает "радар", так что постарайся поменьше на меня пялиться, нас поймут... эм, правильно, - заключил Джа и исчез на кухне.  
Прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене, он закрыл глаза руками. Нужно было осмыслить, что они только что сделали. А еще - почему им обоим так уютно и легко вместе после этого. Джаред был рад, но это все же было странно, наверное: двое абсолютно гетеросексуальных парней занимаются любовью, и ни у кого не возникает ни тени сожаления или неудобства.  
Хотя, как знать, не возникнет ли оно у Дженсена позже, когда дурман спадет.  
Стоп... любовью? Он сейчас правда так подумал?..  
Джаред замер, пораженный тем, как легко и природно возникло это понимание внутри. То, чего не было уже очень давно.  
Приготовив им обоим кофе, Джаред вернулся в комнату.  
\- Эй, ты же обычно пьешь чай.  
\- Ну... необычное утро - необычный напиток, - улыбнулся Джаред, глядя, как Дженс садится в кровати, давит окурок в пепельнице и аккуратно берет горячую чашку. Дует на пальцы, отпивает, прикрывает глаза от наслаждения - длинные ресницы мелко подрагивают.  
Да, понимает Джаред, любовью...  
\- Придется тогда привыкать к кофе, - подмигнул Дженсен и смешно ткнулся носом Джареду в щеку, будто огромный кот. - Эй, ты выглядишь так, будто только что открыл Америку. Что, в принципе, возможно, только если ты слишком плохо учил географию в шко...  
Джаред не дал ему договорить, аккуратно высвободив чашку из рук Дженсена и отставив ее на тумбочку, а потом обнял, придвинувшись ближе, прижался щекой к щеке, дыша в ухо.  
Дженсен замолчал, только обхватил руками в ответ, огладил выступающие лопатки.  
\- Все хорошо? - почему-то шепотом спросил он, и Джа так же шепотом ответил:  
\- Лучше.


End file.
